Una boda anunciada
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Blaine le pide a Rachel que le ayude a planear, en solo tres días, la boda perfecta para él y Kurt. Ella se ve obligada a aceptar aunque hacerla de planeadora de bodas le cueste enfrentar a sus propios sentimientos y el dolor de volver a ver a Finn, su amor de secundaria, ahora como un hombre casado. Fic Finchel COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

_Los derechos de los personajes de la serie televisiva Glee no son míos, la historia sí y de ella soy responsable._

* * *

><p><strong>Una boda anunciada <strong>

_Dedicada a Finchelfan16. _

**MIÉRCOLES**

- entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dice la sombra gris, bueno en realidad no es tan gris es solo que tengo un maldito velo cubriendo mis ojos y la neblina no ayuda, no veo nada… espera ¿Por qué tengo un velo?, me observo… ¡Oh, sí! , estoy vestida de blanco… soy una novia, me estoy casando… de nuevo

-¿Con quién te estás casando Rachel Berry?- me pregunto a mí misma y siento la angustia caer sobre mi pecho porque no sé la respuesta, de pronto veo como la mano del novio empieza a al alzar lentamente el velo, termina de descubrir mi rostro pero yo cierro los ojos ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¡Voy a abrirlos! Lo tengo que ver porque si de algo estoy segura es que él es el chico de mis sueños… ¡tiene qué ser él!…

-¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!

-¿qué es eso?- pienso exaltada y abro lo ojos, el novio ya no está, ni siquiera la profunda y cerrada niebla… ¡demonios!, estoy en mi recámara, era otra vez el maldito sueño de la boda… tallo mis ojos y doy un suspiro

-¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!

-¿quién me marca? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?- le pregunto a la nada porque estoy sola en mi departamento de New York, veo el reloj fluorescente son las dos de la mañana

-¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!

-debo contestar tiene que ser una emergencia- me animo mientras pego un brinco de mi cama y voy hasta la pequeña sala, prendo la lámpara y golpeo mi pie descalzo contra el sillón, ¡duele!, me aguanto y al fin, en un estirón, logro tomar el teléfono

-¿Bueno?- suelto angustiada sin ver el identificador

-¡Hola Rachel!- me dice la voz más feliz del mundo

-¡hola Blaine!- respondo soltando el aire que la angustia había atrapado en mi pecho y me doy permiso de ser sarcástica- ¿los zombis nos invadieron? ¿No hay más corbatas de moñito en el planeta tierra? O ¿todo Broadway tomó un cohete espacial y se marchó a Marte?

- ¿qué? ¿Qué locuras estás diciendo tontita?- se burla mi amigo

-que si no me hablaste para contarme alguna de estas tragedias… no entiendo para qué lo hiciste… ¡me asustaste!, ¡son las dos de la mañana!-digo quejumbrosa

-No es cierto, son las siete de la mañana- me asegura con su tono feliz

- claro que no- repelo asegurándome, alcanzando a ver el reloj del micro-ondas en mi cocina

-perdóname muñeca, con tanta felicidad, olvidé el cambio de zona horaria… aquí en Londres son las 7 am

-¿Londres? ¿Qué haces en Londres?

-¿de verdad no sabes?

- sí ¡lo sé! ahhhhh ¡Por Dios!- grito emocionada porque capté de repente - ¿fuiste a ver a Kurt?, ¿se reconciliaron? te lo dije … no puedes vivir sin él- anuncio totalmente despabilada, Blaine es la pareja de Kurt, mi mejor amigo y ambos se aman demasiado, aunque se hicieron sufrir innecesariamente el uno al otro al pelearse por millonésima vez en el año, derivando en la huída de Kurt hacia Londres y en el orgullo herido de Blaine que se negaba a perseguirlo, pero si estaba allá, implicaba que su orgullo se había doblegado por fin

- Si Rach, nos reconciliamos, de nuevo, estamos juntos…

- increíble, increíble, soy tan feliz, pásamelo necesito decirle que…

-no puedo pasarte a Kurt… él ni siquiera sabe que te llamé, escucha, me tienes que ayudar, esta vez es diferente - informa Blaine con tono serio y misterioso

-¿diferente?

-le pedí matrimonio

-no entiendo lo "diferente" es la tercera vez que lo haces

-él dijo que sí

-tampoco es diferente, también es la tercera vez que te dice que sí - digo en un resoplido

-no lo voy a dejar escapar, se va a casar conmigo sí o… sí, claro que necesito tu increíble y valiosa ayuda… - dijo Blaine con total convicción

-¿de qué hablas?

-vamos a pasar lo que resta de esta semana en Londres, llegamos el sábado… y ahí es donde tú entras, necesito que el sábado por la tarde, tengas lista la boda de los sueños de Kurt

-No juegues…-titubeo, es decir Blaine está loco, está afectado por el cambio de horario, o la altura del vuelo quizás asesinó a una que otra de sus neuronas

- no juego… Rachel, es ahora o nunca…

- Waw, ésta vez sí va enserio

- así es ¿no te da gusto?

-mucho pero… pero… - empiezo a trabarme de nuevo

-¿pero qué? ¿Crees que no debemos hacerlo?-duda

- creo que DEBEN hacerlo, pienso que aunque no es necesario un papel que los ate, porque su amor va más allá de eso, necesitan hacer esto para solidificar algo que llevan años tratando de concretar…

-¿entonces? No te entiendo ¡Suenas preocupada!

-¿te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de pedir? … ¡por Dios! quieres que sea tu planeadora de bodas

- sí, soy consciente de eso

-¿yo por qué? no sé si te has dado cuenta pero yo de planeadora de bodas tengo lo que tú de Batman y me pides que organice una boda y no cualquier boda, la boda del perfeccionista, detallista y señor del glamur "Kurt Hummel" …en tres días

- ¡tú puedes!

-Nooo, no en tres días- me justifico

-Escucha Rachel si no te lo pido a ti… ¿a quién?

- No lo sé, a una planeadora de bodas certificada y profesional por ejemplo…

-es demasiado pronto para conseguir a una buena, tú estás en un receso luego de tres exitosas temporadas en el teatro y no tendrás problemas para dedicarle el 100% a esto, además eres la mejor amiga de Kurt, ¿quién mejor que tú? conoces todos sus gustos, seguramente te sabes al derecho y al revés lo que él quiere para este día o dime que nunca han platicado de esto ¿no sabes cómo sueña Kurt su boda perfecta?

- sí, claro que tengo una idea sobre todo eso... ¡pero él es tan voluble y cambiante!- bufo con cierto aire de resignación

-aún así, sabrás hacerlo…- se burla

- pero ¿yo? sola… no sé si podré organizar algo tan rápido… es decir hoy es miércoles

-Rachel sé qué día es y por supuesto que no harás esto sola, hablaré con mi suegra y con los chicos, sí ¡eso es!, Carole y nuestro antiguo club Glee te ayudarán

-¿Carole?

-Por supuesto

-no sé si sepas pero Carole le teme a los aviones, no va a querer venir sola desde Lima y los chicos tienen vidas, Blaine, no las pueden detener con tan poco tiempo de aviso solo para que me ayuden…

-sí todos tienen vidas y tiempo de ocio, que te ayuden en su tiempo libre y Carole no tendrá que subir a un avión porque la que va a mover su trasero a Lima eres tú

-no Blaine, no me pidas que regrese-pido triste porque mi viejo pueblito solo me recuerda que luché para tener todo lo que quería y ahora que lo tengo, solo necesito algo de Lima y ese algo es inalcanzable y prohibido…

-Rachel tienes que regresar- suplica Blaine- aunque no fueras mi planeadora oficial, tendrías que regresar o ¿dónde te imaginaste la boda de nuestros sueños? Siempre supiste que Kurt querría casarse allá, en casa y que no lo haríamos sin ti…

- sí lo sé pero… entiéndeme tú a mí, la última vez que fui, no dejé una muy linda huella con tu futura familia política, además, no sé si podré ver a los ojos a Finn y…

-y claro, Finn es demasiado para ti… no te preocupes ya veré que hago… tal vez esta idea fue muy loca para ser verdad… supongo… supongo que en cuanto regresemos obligaré a Kurt a empezar a planear la boda y entonces no estaré de acuerdo en algo… y discutiremos y volveremos a pelear y… y siempre le puedo pedir matrimonio una cuarta vez ¿cierto?- me pregunta Blaine con el tono de gatito medio muerto que tanto odio

-No, no va a haber una cuarta vez… puedo lidiar con esto… - afirmo sin creérmela

-¿en serio? ¿Eso es un sí, Rachel Berry?

- sí, pero no me hago responsable de cualquier cosa que pueda salir mal…. Y si Kurt se pone histérico por que las flores no son las correctas o dice que no se casa contigo porque el mantel de las mesas le parece horrible, no me culparás….

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá excelente, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie… es decir eres su mejor amiga y en cuanto a los detalles, trataré de sacarle algunos… como los colores y el lugar exacto y esas cosas, yo te llamo en cuanto tenga información… solo ocúpate de que todo esté a tiempo y te deberé mi vida por el resto de mis días…

- me deberás más que tu vida Anderson- le rectifico mientras cuelgo y me llevo las manos para tallar mi pie herido.

-No puede ser tan malo involucrarme-trato de calmarme yo sola- es decir ya un día planeé una boda, ¡mi boda! Y todos y cada uno de los detalles salieron perfectos… claro, todo menos el hecho de que ninguno de los novios llegó a la ceremonia, el novio por ser noble y dejar que la novia buscara sus sueños, la novia por seguir sus deseos de triunfo y no mirar atrás…

-así es- me regaño- la única boda que he planeado, la boda de Finn y Rachel no fue perfecta así que no sé porque le dije a Blaine que sí- suspiro-

-¿en qué demonios me metí?- digo de nuevo en voz alta a la nada, aunque si lo pienso un poco, ahí está la razón por la que tres días seguidos he soñado una boda, mi parte psíquica me avisaba que iba a estar involucrada en una y yo que creí que era mía la ceremonia, hasta creí que Finn era el que me quitaría el velo en mi sueño, creí que él y yo nos estábamos reivindicando en una boda a la que sí llegábamos los dos…

-¡Hey Berry!, para tu carro, eso es imposible, Finn ya está casado y no hay ya nada que puedas hacer contra eso- me regaño mientras regreso a la cama

**Hola, he aquí una nueva historia, a veces me niego a publicar porque sé que no tengo mucho tiempo para subir los capítulos y porque casi nadie comenta si les gusta o no la historia, pero luego entro a mi perfil y descubro que mis viejas historias siguen teniendo muchas lecturas y eso me anima, hace unos días encontré esta historia guardada en mi compu, es corta, 14 capítulos y ya están escritos, solo faltan pequeñas correcciones. Espero que alguien se interese en ella y la comenten… es decir, ya saben, mientras más animada esté, más pronto subiré capítulos.**

**Finchelfan16, soy consciente de que te debo el final de la otra historia, pero se me perdió la USB donde la tengo guardada. En fin, el sabio que es mi padre, siempre dice, deja de buscar y aparecerá, así que voy a ignorar que existe **_**Caminos cruzados**_** y me dedicaré a esta historia, aunque prometo que si para cuando esta historia finalice no ha aparecido, reescribiré el final de la otra solo para ti. Saludos. **


	2. Chapter 2

-¡el jardín de la mansión "Rosales"!- grita Blaine a mi inocente bocina en cuanto le contesto… ahora sí que son las 7 de la mañana y de nuevo me despertó

-¿qué?-pregunto histérica

- le pregunté a Kurt que cuál sería el sitio ideal para casarnos "en un futuro" y dijo que el jardín de los rosales

- Pues te dijo mal, él siempre quiso casarse en el jardín de su propia casa, porque recuerda las plantas y árboles que dejó su madre sembrados…. la que siempre dijo que se casaría en esa mansión, fui yo… con esas hermosas flores colgando por las ventanas… con las largas terrazas y con el…- digo soñadora

- con el muelle rebosando de brotes de rosas como altar principal y el pequeño lago alumbrado con velas de vainilla flotantes y antorchas de madera contorneándolo…

-¡sí! ¿Cómo sabes?, ese es mi sueño… -pregunto en un puchero

- es el de Kurt… él me lo contó - me aclara burlón

-pues tu prometido es un copión… yo soy la que siempre ha querido ese sitio y esas cosas ¿qué le pasa?... dile a ese Kurt robaideasHummel que estoy al teléfono, me tiene que aclarar…-pido molesta

-Berry… ¿si recuerdas que esto es una sorpresa para él?

- sí lo sé

-¿entonces? ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que tú y Kurt comparten tanto que en algún momento sus cabezas se fusionaron… en serio, a veces dan miedo completando uno la frase del otro o comunicándose sin hablar, así que no me impresiona que tenga los mismos sueños de boda ideal que tú ¿ te afecta mucho que él tenga lo que tú también quieres?

-no, claro que no-digo tranquila y resignada, porque seamos realistas, en estos instantes, a mis 28, tengo una nula esperanza de ver mi propia boda realizada, para eso se necesita un novio y no… no hay ninguno, que Kurt tenga lo que quiera

-¡Bien! porque ya investigué, la administradora de la mansión, es la tía abuela de Quinn Fabray y ella dice que puede convencerla de dejarnos el sitio libre para el sábado solo si pagamos la renta por completo, a más tardar mañana

-Ok, pues has la transferencia

-No puedo, la tía es una anciana que solo acepta efectivo por que no tiene cuenta bancaria, así que te depositaré a ti y harás los pagos personalmente

- Eso implica que debo ir allá más pronto de lo que esperaba….

- exacto, mañana a primera hora tienes que estar en Lima

- está bien- digo rezongona y le cuelgo, Blaine vuelve a marcar, contesto de mala gana

- ¡te amo! ¡Eres lo máximo Rachel Berry!-vuelve a gritar Blaine y sonrío mientras le vuelvo a colgar

_**JUEVES**_

-nos casaremos al atardecer ¡Te mandé la lista a tu correo! - me dice Blaine al teléfono, nuevamente marca de imprevisto, nuevamente con exceso de energía y yo me quiero morir, un día más en que madrugo… por Dios son las 6 de la mañana

-¡Hola Rachel! ¿Cómo estás Rachel?… yo… bien gracias, eres tan lindo al preguntar Blaine- contesto molesta y sarcástica

-lo siento Rachel es que estoy tan emocionado- me dice a modo de disculpas

-lo sé… ahora repite lo que dijiste porque no entendí nada- pido en un suspiro

- verás, no dormí y me desperté muy temprano

-Aún es temprano aquí - le refunfuño

- como sea, me la pasé haciendo llamadas a mi suegro

- a ¿sí? y ¿cómo lleva Burt las desmañanadas?

-mejor que tú cariño, él dice que arregló todo con el juez de paz y el sábado llegará a las 6 de la tarde a la mansión de las rosas… será una boda al atardecer

-menos mal porque si me decías que al amanecer… te juro que me mato… ya no aguanto ni una desmañanada más…

-además, ya que tenemos hora, hice una lista de nuestros invitados, encárgate de hablar con ellos por teléfono y que te confirmen, como verás no son muchos pero sí los más importantes- dice interrumpiéndome sin hacer caso a mi amenaza

- está bien, todo está entendido ¿algo más jefe?-digo un poco más despabilada

-¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo? ¿Estarás a tiempo en Lima?- pregunta más serio

-A las 10 de la mañana… llegaré a medio día- respondo sin mucho ánimo

-perfecto… oye ¿estás bien?

-puedo con esto Blaine- le aseguro sin creérmelo

- sabes que valoro demasiado lo que estás haciendo-me dice en tono cariñoso

-lo sé, ahora déjame dormir un rato más- suplico mientras cuelgo y se hace más certera en mi cabeza la idea de que pronto estaré en Lima, hace 2 meses, desde que hice el ridículo, que no pongo un pie en el lugar que me vio nacer y crecer, así que me lleno de nervios porque no estoy muy segura de querer volver a ver a tantas personas… especialmente a él. No puedo evitar recordar lo que sucedió… todo tiene un principio… y éste fue un día de función, yo estaba desmaquillándome después de mi actuación cuando Kurt dio un par de toquecitos a la puerta de mi camerino y lo que parecía una visita feliz se transformó en un caos dentro de mi corazón

_**2 MESES ATRÁS…**_

_-¿Rachel puedo entrar?-oí su voz instantánea_

_-claro que sí ¡hola Kurt!- lo abracé emocionada porque aunque somos como hermanos, él vive entre Los Ángeles y Londres administrando sus boutiques de diseño, así que raras veces me visita _

_- estuviste perfecta princesa… aunque eso ya no es novedad-dijo juzgando mi actuación _

_-gracias… pero ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Viniste a ver a Blaine?- pregunté porque coincidentemente Blaine también estaba en una obra de Broadway _

_-ésta vez no cariño, vine a traerte noticias…_

_-Ok- dije alzando las cejas por el interés en el chisme _

_-hablé con Finn- soltó con cautela, porque él sabe mejor que nadie que oír el nombre de su hermano, mi primer amor, mi amor de secundaria, siempre hace que se me paralice un poco el corazón pero que me niego a emitir emoción alguna porque ¿qué clase de chica moderna sería si dijera que a pesar de todo sigo creyendo que él es mi único y definitivo amor?… _

_-a ¿sí? y ¿qué dice? ¿Le sigue yendo tan bien como maestro?- pregunté restándole importancia al ritmo acelerado de mi respiración y con una sonrisa tranquila porque siempre finjo estar bien cuando en realidad muero por saber hasta el mínimo detalle de todo lo que haga o deje de hacer Finn _

_- sí, le va genial y hay grandes nuevas acerca de él ¿sabes? Hace unos meses escribió y diseñó un proyecto… un guión de televisión para un programa piloto, un show para niños, con música, arte y deportes y ya sabes… todo eso que Finn ama hacer _

_- ¡eso suena increíble!- dije sin esconder mi emoción_

_-parece ser que una muy importante cadena de televisión está interesada en realizar el proyecto- me presumió _

_- eso suena aún más increíble- anuncié casi pegando de brinquitos _

_-lo sé… lo sé- me rectificó Kurt tomando mis manos _

_- recuérdame mandarle un mensaje o algo así para felicitarlo- dije volviendo a contener mi emoción, porque si me expresaba por completo rompería la ilusión de quererlo solo como a uno de mis demás amigos _

_- tendrás que felicitarlo por algo más princesa _

_- ¿en serio?- pregunté interesada _

_-¿recuerdas que te hablé de Melisa?- me preguntó en tono sereno y aunque el nombre me sonaba, no recordaba_

_-¿Melisa?_

_-Melisa, la maestra de jardín de niños de la escuela en la que trabaja Finn_

_- ah sí… la chica con la que Finn sale- recordé con pesar, entendiendo el porqué de borrarla de mi memoria_

_- ¡exacto!_

_- ¿ya terminaron?_

_-No… Rach, escucha, Finn y ella se comprometieron hace unos meses- dijo muy lento y fuerte… o sonó muy lento y fuerte en mis oídos porque perdí el equilibrio y busqué el sillón más cercano para no caer _

_-no te dije nada porque estuve en Londres, arreglando lo de la nueva boutique y no sé… no sé, se me pasó- se justificó _

_- eso no es cierto, tú no te guardarías una noticia de esa magnitud, es más, tú estabas lejos pero supongo que algo así no se lo ocultaste a Blaine ¿por qué Blaine no me dijo nada? Desayunamos juntos a diario-reproché casi sin aliento _

_- está bien, tienes razón te lo ocultamos a propósito, no te dijimos nada porque tenía esperanzas de que lo de la boda no fuera en serio y Finn o Melisa se arrepintieran… pero principalmente, lo hice por ti princesa… _

_-¿por mi?_

_- quise retardarte el trago amargo _

_-¿de qué hablas?-murmuré muy despacio para contener mi tristeza_

_- De esto, ¡Mira nada más cómo estás!- dijo abrazándome y compadeciéndome _

_-sorprendida Kurt… así es como estoy, es un mal detalle enterarte de que uno de tus amigos lleva un buen tiempo comprometido y que se casará pronto… pero solo eso… solo sorprendida _

_-sabes que no es así _

_-claro que sí- dije recobrando mi postura y volteándome para no verlo a los ojos, para no derrumbarme por completo_

_-¡perfecto! estoy orgulloso de tu madurez- dijo sarcásticamente- así que nos vemos este sábado en Lima, él va a ser muy feliz por verte ahí - me dijo entregándome una invitación _

_-¿este fin de semana?- pregunté casi desencajada _

_- sí… ¿irás?_

_-tengo función_

_- como quieras- dijo saliendo de mi camerino sin siquiera despedirse, dejándome hundida en mis pensamientos _

_No iría, fue lo primero que se cruzó por mi cabeza pero luego recordé que se lo debía a Finn por los buenos tiempos, después de todo, al terminar él y yo habíamos hecho un pacto de amistad, así que pedí permiso en la obra para que mi suplente estuviera lista y tomé el mismo tren de siempre, dispuesta a sufrir, igual que hoy..._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Los nervios son demasiados y entre mis pensamientos tortuosos ¡No puedo volver a dormir! Así que voy por mi computadora, la prendo y abro el correo electrónico y empiezo a leer la lista de invitados, Blaine tiene razón, no son muchos pero sí los más importantes, nuestro antiguo club glee completo, un par de amigos de New York y mi madre y… mis padres… eso es raro, bueno que quieran que mamá esté ahí, no lo es tanto, Shelby fue maestra de ambos en la Universidad, pero no recuerdo ni a Blaine ni a Kurt en una particular relación cercana con mis padres… aunque si lo pienso un poco seguramente Blaine quiere que mis padres asistan porque yo paso muy poco tiempo con ellos y me quiere regalar tiempo a su lado, como sea, no me detengo a pensarlo mucho, de todas formas agradezco que haya obviado las invitaciones a la familia de Kurt y ellos no estén incluidos en las personas a las que tengo que llamar, porque sería muy incómodo hablar con Finn, o peor aún con su despampanante recién casada esposa.

Pierdo un poco de tiempo haciendo las llamadas que me pidió Blaine y resulta un mero formalismo porque todos los invitados ya estaban involucrados de una manera u otra, Blaine ya les había avisado pidiéndoles algún favor, yo solo tengo que coordinar y confirmar pero todo será más fácil desde Lima. Así que hago una maleta con ropa cómoda y empaco con cuidado uno de mis vestidos favoritos de diseñador para el día de la boda. Cierro con un suspiro la puerta de mi apartamento mientras me repito mil veces que todo estará bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomo un taxi que me lleva hasta el aeropuerto. El vuelo es idílico y en un parpadear de ojos estoy en Ohio, así que me dirijo a la estación de trenes para tomar uno directo a Lima. En cuanto tomo mi asiento, recargo mi frente en el vidrio de la ventanilla, el vehículo emprende el camino y yo repito como grabadora una frase a modo de mantra

-Tienes que ser valiente Rach, tienes que ser valiente, lo haces por Kurt

Y en automático puedo sentir que esto ya lo viví… es tristemente célebre como los momentos más espantosos de mi vida se repiten una y otra vez

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**2 meses atrás**_

_También abordé el tren y también empecé a repetirme la misma frase aunque tenía más pensamientos derivados _

_-Tienes que ser valiente Rach, lo haces por Finn, lo de ustedes nunca hubiera funcionado, es justo que Finn sea feliz, que forme la familia que siempre ha soñado, es muy lógico que tú no fueras la persona que le diera lo que el merece , ¿cómo podrías serlo si has vivido alejada desde hace mucho?-me pregunté durante todo el trayecto, convenciéndome de que tenía que estar ahí, como una amiga, verlo casarse y ser feliz porque esa era la meta que siempre soñó y yo tenía que estar ahí porque él estuvo cuando yo debuté en teatro y ese era mi más grande sueño… _

_-es simple reciprocidad, devolverle lo que él me ha dado- pensaba para convencerme y darme fuerzas_

_Entonces llegué a mi destino y cada una de las frases de convencimiento se fueron al infierno cuando al poner un pie sobre Lima, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue la fantástica media sonrisa de Finn_

_-¡Hey Rach!- dijo sumamente emocionado mientras corría hacia mí, me sostenía en el aire y me daba vueltas como si fuera una niñita_

_-¿qué haces aquí? Esto tenía que ser una sorpresa, ni siquiera Kurt sabía que venía, solo mis papis pero ¿Cómo sabías tú que hoy llegaba?-pregunté en cuanto me puso en el piso y me sentí en un mundo maravilloso y perfecto _

_-digamos que me encontré a tu papá en el centro del pueblo y se le salió decirme, así que quise sorprender a la sorpresa _

_-pues sí que estoy sorprendida, es genial volver a verte _

_- Tú eres genial, no me equivoqué cuando supuse que apenas pusieras un pie en la Gran Manzana, te la comerías de un solo bocado, nunca dudé de ti, ni de tu inteligencia, ni de tu hermosura, ni de tu talento… estoy tan orgulloso de ti Berry _

_- y yo de ti, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, señor profesor guapo- confesé emocionada y de pronto oí una leve tos detrás de nosotros _

_-hola Rachel, soy Melisa, la prometida de Finn - se presentó una castaña mujer escuálida y alta de unos ojos verde esmeralda dignos de admirar pero que a mí me parecieron los más horribles del mundo._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

-bienvenidos a Lima Ohio, hogar de nacimiento de la famosa actriz de Broadway, ganadora de dos Tonys Rachel Berry- dice el conductor en el altavoz y yo sonrío aunque por dentro me estoy muriendo de dolor, en realidad lo que quiero es regresar a New York y olvidarme de todo pero entonces Kurt no tendría su boda perfecta y yo no puedo hacerle eso

-¿va a bajar señorita?- me pregunta uno de los empleados y yo afirmo con la cabeza mientras él me ayuda con el equipaje y me coloco mis gafas obscuras y mi sombrero negro dándole más teatralidad y glamur a mi llegada, aunque en realidad lo que quiero es esconderme. Por fin estoy fuera, tomo aire y recibo mi maleta, emprendo mis pasos hacia la salida cuando oigo una voz

-¡Hey Rach!-me llama una de mis ex compañeras de secundaria a la que por extraño que parezca el mundo, puedo llamar amiga, es Quinn Fabray y sigue siendo el prototipo de belleza por excelencia aunque mucho menos cruel y más centrada que en sus años de adolescencia. No me sorprendo de verla, seguramente Blaine la obligó a venir por mí y también la está presionando a arreglar lo de la renta del lugar donde será la boda

-Hey Quinn… lo siento, lamento que también seas una víctima de la tortura de Blaine- digo a modo de saludo

-no te preocupes, realmente lo hago con mucho interés propio, esta boda es justo lo que necesitamos todos por acá para creernos que el verdadero amor existe

- eso sonó como muy dramático para venir de ti… es decir estás con Noah desde hace… ¿3 años?

-4

-¿4?… ¿no deberías creer en el amor?

- creo en él amor pero si sobrevivimos y salimos avante y felices de esta boda creeré aún más en él y pensaré seriamente en hacer mi propia boda

-¿tanta importancia tienen Kurt y Blaine?

- ¿Kurt? ¿Blaine?- se pregunta y se corrige- es decir sí Kurt y Blaine son todo un caso, si ellos pueden… cualquier cosa se puede- rectifica Quinn y puede que tenga razón al ver a esos dos casados yo también respiraré tranquila y mis esperanzas de encontrar al amor de mi vida aumentaran en un 10%, quizás un 20…

Quinn me dirige a su auto, subimos la maleta y me lleva con mis papis, después de un saludo efusivo y rápido a ellos, vuelvo con ella, vamos al banco por algo de efectivo y casi muero cuando veo que Blaine depositó 50 mil dólares para la boda, sí que está loco, es decir es una boda exprés, no se puede gastar la gran cosa.

Para cuando tomamos la carretera en dirección a la mansión de las rosas Quinn y yo ya estamos al tanto de nuestras vidas, ya charlamos y bromeamos un buen rato, de pronto, al llegar al portón principal ella se pone seria

-Rach, hay algo que olvidé decirte

-¿hay algún problema?

- sí, bueno no… no es un problema en la medida en que una pequeña mentira lo puede evitar

- tú dirás

- mi tía es una mujer arcaica, extremista y demasiado testaruda… verás ella es una persona retrógrada y romántica extrema, no permitiría que cualquier gente se casara en este sitio y no creo que le agrade mucho que Blaine y Kurt…

-Quinn, esto es serio, creo que debiste decirle eso a Blaine desde el principio- digo preocupada

-no lo hice, porque no tiene importancia, es decir en cuanto tengamos rentado el lugar, la tía se irá y ni siquiera se dará cuenta de quién se casó, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle que tú eres la novia- dice muy seria y yo suelto la carcajada

- ¿estás loca? No tengo cara de novia, ni siquiera está en mi mente casarme… es más ni siquiera tengo un novio

- pero eres actriz…

- lo sé pero… no estoy segura-dudo

- y no eres cualquier actriz, eres una muy buena, reconocida mundialmente

- sigue hablando- pido pretenciosa

- eres la mejor de todas, la única triunfadora internacional que ha tenido este pueblo…

-ok, ok, me convenciste- acepto en una risita, justo a tiempo

-¡hola tía!-oigo exclamar a Quinn y una agradable anciana nos recibe en el portón

-¡hola cariño! ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

- bien, ella está increíble… mira tía ella es Rach… Rach, ella es la tía Helen, hermana de mi abuela-presenta Quinn formalmente

-oh por Dios eres ¡la preciosa novia! Ven cariño, permíteme que te vea bien- dice la regordeta mujer mientras me toma de las manos y enseguida pellizca mis mejillas

-Hola-murmuro despacio

-muñeca, luces muy asustada, no lo estés vas a tener una boda preciosa, eres tan linda… tu prometido es un hombre afortunado ¿dónde está él? Necesito verlos a ambos porque quiero que sepas que esta mansión ya no se renta, lo hice como un favor a Quinn pero la hice jurarme que lo que aquí se realizaría sería una boda llena de amor…Necesito verlos a ambos para estar segura de prestarles mi casa

-él está de viaje tía, trabaja fuera de la ciudad, llega mañana temprano… - dice Quinn y la mujer hace una mueca

- en verdad tenía la ilusión de verlos a los dos… falta poco para la boda deberían estar juntos todo el tiempo - dice la mujer

- eso no tiene importancia, él tiene todo calculado y nos pidió ayuda a todos sus amigos para ayudar a Rach así que todo saldrá bien, como si él mismo estuviera aquí, sin estar aquí todo el tiempo- responde Quinn porque de pronto me quedé congelada

-nunca hay tiempo suficiente querida sobrina, pero debo decir que estoy confundida ¿por qué una boda tan rápida? ¿Estás embarazada querida?- me observa directamente al estómago

-No- digo inmediatamente

-entonces ¿por qué no esperar?, es otoño, los árboles están muy deshojados y secos, deberías casarte en primavera con el verdor, el color de las flores y los frutos y así habría tiempo de que yo conociera a tu prometido

- no puedes decirnos eso, tía nosotras ya habíamos hablado y dijiste que no había problema - empieza a reclamar Quinn que parece creer que no nos rentarán el lugar

-señora, yo sé que es apresurado pero desde que tenía 10 años soñé con casarme en este lugar, en otoño, con una alfombra de hojas secas crujiendo bajo mis pies con las hermosas rosas y con el lago lleno de velas y de luces y mi prometido me ama tanto que se ha enamorado inmediatamente de la idea, sé que usted quiere verlo para estar segura de que somos buenas personas y de que valoraremos el lugar pero tendrá que creerme, él es el amor de mi vida… con el que todos los días sueño y del que no me quiero separar nunca- digo en un tono de súplica y la anciana suspira

- está bien Rachel… ahora sí luces como una futura novia… en un principio me pareciste poco ilusionada, sin mucha pasión pero ahora lo confirmo tendrás una gran boda- anuncia la mujer entregándome las llaves del lugar, Quinn y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio

- gracias, señora, no se va a arrepentir, ahora dígame ¿cuánto le debo?- pregunto buscando en mi bolso el efectivo que saqué del banco

- es mi regalo de bodas cariño, solo sé feliz y así me pagarás- me dice la mujer yendo a su propio auto donde un chofer la espera

-¡oh por Dios! Sí que eres buena actriz Rach- se burla Quinn- ella no había prestado la mansión a nadie sin una buena suma de dinero- debió creerte tontamente enamorada… hasta yo lo creí ¿estás segura de que no hay nadie que…?

-no Quinn, nadie… ahora antes de que tu tía se arrepienta acompáñame a ver qué haremos en el lugar, la invito abriendo las puertas de la casa, es tal como la recordaba, con grandes extensiones de jardín y unas bellas terrazas estilo francesas

-¿el banquete será en el jardín delantero?- pregunta Quinn

-no lo creo, son pocos invitados así que la terraza será más conveniente ¿no crees?

-sí, además está cerca del gran salón, podemos comer en la terraza y pedirle a Mercedes que ponga el escenario en la sala de baile y todo estará cerca pero entonces ¿dónde será la ceremonia?

- en el muelle de atrás por supuesto

- claro el del lago- me secunda Quinn

- sí- digo con emoción abriendo las puertas de la terraza central, contemplo extasiada y divertida el lugar donde quiero que sea la ceremonia, es perfecto, ya imagino el lago arreglado con las velas y el muelle rodeado de un arco de flores donde los novios unirán sus vidas para siempre, por primera vez desde que me involucré en este enredo me siento ilusionada, como si la boda fuera mía, pero entonces recuerdo que es la de Kurt y me siento igual de feliz porque no hay nada que no haría por él

- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien será una gran boda, todos nos encargaremos de algo - murmura Quinn mientras interrumpe el silencio

- lo sé, es solo que el lugar es muy lindo y es muy fácil entrar en catarsis observándolo…

- sí, pero debemos concentrarnos, como te dije Mercedes tiene equipo de sonido sofisticado y montará un escenario y traerá a su banda, así que música ya está, Noah y yo rentaremos las mesas y sillas ¿crees que 10 mesas serán suficientes?

- sí, seremos menos de 100 personas así que serán perfectas- digo aterrizando de mi ensueño

-la decoración y mantelería tendrás que verla con Tina, pasará por ti después de su trabajo… así que debo llevarte a casa de tus padres

- Waw, todo lo tienen perfectamente planeado y yo que creí que era la planeadora oficial

- lo eres… pero eres también la novia, no se te puede pedir mucho- dice muy seria y al ver mi cara de duda suelta la carcajada

-estoy bromeando-aclara

Mi amiga me lleva a casa y disfruto de tiempo precioso con mis padres, mando un texto a Blaine para decirle que ya tenemos lugar y él responde inmediatamente con iconitos de corazones y de muñecos exultantemente felices. Voy a mi recámara y me recuesto, suspiro dolorosamente, aparentemente hoy todo saldrá bien, iré con Tina a ver decoraciones y estaré a salvo, lo malo será mañana, según la agenda de Blaine, mañana tengo que ver a Carole para ultimar los detalles de la comida y después todos nos reuniremos para arreglar el lugar… temo que ese todos incluya a Finn… peor aún, a Melisa…

* * *

><p>T<strong>engo una nota aclaratoria: en esta historia y por el momento, hay dos líneas que seguir, la primera está escrita en letra normal y es la que lleva Rach al ser llamada por Blaine para que le ayude a realizar su boda con Kurt y la segunda está señalada siempre por la leyenda "dos meses atrás" y con cursivas, éstos son los recuerdos de cuando Rachel se entera de la boda de Finn y viaja para acompañarlo en su boda y conocer a su futura esposa. Esta aclaración va porque en la mañana me leí en mi celular y me di cuenta de que las cursivas y mis demás marcadores no se ven y no sé si alguien más esté leyendo solo en su cel., y esté confundida, espero que no les pase lo mismo y puedan seguir la trama. <strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios, en serio son alimento para mi alma, no importa si es un sigue o una carita feliz, eso me dice que hay alguien detrás que está leyendo y me ayudan a subir capítulo rápido. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que mi cuerpo tocó la cama, descansó pero en realidad no puedo dormir, me acurruco aún más entre mis sábanas, trato de no angustiarme, aunque es inevitable recordar con sumo detalle el día que conocí a Melisa, sospecho que fue el día que marcó mi destino porque a partir de ahí todo se colapsó en mi mente y corazón

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_2 meses atrás_

_No lo pude evitar, solté a Finn instintivamente, volteé a ver a su prometida con ojo crítico y después de un breve escaneo, puse en mi rostro la sonrisa más falsa de mi vida y saludé a Melisa. La analicé a detalle, no era el tipo de chica que imaginé con Finn, aparte de todo, mal vestida, parecía que había salido en pijamas y sin bañarse… vamos que por lo menos se hubiera tomado la delicadeza de peinarse pensé devorándola con toda mi mala vibra _

_-¡Me da tanto gusto conocerte!- exclamó la mujer- no sabes lo mucho que se oye de ti por estos lugares, creo que Blaine, Kurt, Finn y de paso Carole, mi suegra presiden tu club de fans porque cada que están juntos solo hablan de tus triunfos _

_-¿en serio mi amor?- le pregunté a Finn y no, no me equivoqué al llamarlo cariñosamente, lo hice con toda la intención de ponerla celosa _

_- si preciosa, ya te lo dije, nos enorgulleces siempre - respondió Finn siguiéndole la corriente a los elogios, dándome una mirada llena de orgullo y su sonrisa imborrable, entonces pensé que la tipa prometida debía tener una seguridad inquebrantable porque su propia sonrisa no tambaleó, ni siquiera cuando tomé de la mano a Finn y lo conduje hacia la salida de la estación de trenes, ni siquiera cuando me adueñé del lugar del copiloto en su auto y le coqueteaba a su prometido todo el tiempo ignorándola por completo. Aunque sí se puso un poco nerviosa cuando bajé en el pórtico de mi casa y le dije un simple adiós, ella encontró su voz, una pequeña vocecita, solo para murmurar una pregunta _

_-Rachel… yoo…_

_- pídeselo Mel, Rach no muerde- animó Finn _

_-verás tendré 5 damas de honor pero una de ellas, Lucy, estaba embarazada, ya no más… el bebé nació ayer y quería pedirte que… tomes su lugar… pensé en decirle a alguna otra amiga pero ya que tú llevas una mejor relación con la familia de mi prometido y eres algo así como su mejor amiga… yo pensé que tú… por favor…- enunció la mujer casi sin aliento tomando la mano de Finn_

_Quise matarla con la mirada, quise darle una bofetada por tonta ¿qué no entendía que yo no estaba para nada en plan amigable con ella? Es decir se estaba robando al amor de mi vida y me pedía lo más bobo del mundo… pero luego entendí, lo que había hecho, era darme una bofetada con guante blanco, demostrándome que no importaba cuan fastidiosa y enconosa me portara, ella tenía toda la confianza del mundo en Finn ¡qué arrogante!- pensé mientras con una sonrisa le respondí _

_- encantada de ser una de tus damas- y disfruté del abrazo de oso que me dio Finn mientras me daba las gracias por ser tan amable y linda con Melisa_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Cariño, ¡Tina está aquí!- oigo a uno de mis padres y bajo inmediatamente

-¡hola linda y preciosa belleza asiática!- la saludo efusiva mientras la abrazo

-¿Lista para escoger flores?- me pregunta mi amiga en una preciosa sonrisa

-lista, aunque creí que Blaine me mandaría la lista de las elegidas y no lo hizo- digo revisando mi celular

-no te preocupes, mi bling- bling me dijo que confiaba en nuestro excelente gusto- me responde Tina presuntuosa y sonrío, bling-bling es Blaine y ella es su mejor amiga,tanto como yo lo soy de Kurt así que puede que tenga razón entre las dos, no le podemos fallar a la parejita aunque…

-no me preocupa tu Bling-bling, el que me preocupa es mi divo Kurt… por más perfectas que sean las flores siempre les encontrará una imperfección…

- con que te guste a ti se tendrá que conformar, no importan las flores, ni los manteles, ni el lugar… lo único perfecto es la pareja que se va a casar porque siempre supimos que ese día llegaría porque su historia amorosa es épica, la boda es como la coronación de ese amor y es lo único en lo que todos nos fijaremos- dice Tina soñadora

-¿tú crees?

-estoy segura porque el novio ya esperó mucho tiempo por tonto… bueno, ambos han hecho locuras pero se merecen la felicidad de forma inmediata y solo la van a tener uno al lado del otro…

- deberías de dar el discurso para los novios es muy lindo que pienses que Kurt y Blaine son una gran pareja - admito en un suspiro entendiendo a Tina, lo único que importa es que ese par no ande deambulando por la vida, cuando es un hecho que deben de estar juntos

-¿Kurt y Blaine?-pregunta Tina descolocada

- sí los novios- le aclaro

- hay por supuesto que son una gran pareja- me dice restándole importancia a su asombro mientras subimos a su auto. Vamos a un poblado cercano, pregunto a Blaine por el color que desearían tener como predominante y no me devuelve el texto, de momento se desaparece porque ni siquiera me contesta la llamada directa pero estoy resuelta a que sea rojo, combinará perfecto con los tonos ocres del otoño, así, escogemos la mantelería, unos candelabros, velas y muchas flores en brotes rojos, en la florería hay muchos arreglos, me llaman la atención unos pequeños árboles de ramas secas, parecen rústicos candelabros con luces de colores, cristales cortados en forma de mariposa y pequeñas campanillas doradas, los toco y suspiro

- ¡son muy lindos! Se verían preciosos como centros de mesa… tal vez cuando yo me case- murmuro más para mí que para que alguien me oiga

- queremos de estos pero solo con luces rojas- dice Tina inmediatamente

-Tina- reclamo

- dijiste que te gustaban…

- sí pero Kurt pensará que son de mal gusto, por eso dije que me gustaban como para mi boda… si algún día me caso – digo ceñuda

- Rachel no seas tonta, si lo quieres, lo tienes, ¡esta es tu boda!- dice con emoción y volteo a verla confundida, ella sigue su discurso - es decir ¿quién la está organizando? Kurt no verdad… Blaine cree que con dirigirnos y gritonear a todos por teléfono está haciendo el trabajo pesado pero se equivoca, la carga la estás llevando tú y es justo que tengas lo que quieras- me dice esta vez enfadada y por no discutir con ella, acepto lo de los arreglos y pago inmediatamente con mi propio dinero, ya que seré responsable de que Kurt odie cada cosa que adquirimos quiero que por lo menos, al decirle que la decoración es mi regalo de bodas, se tranquilice y no se ponga tan histérico.

-¿Cómo está tu agenda mañana?- me pregunta Tina mientras emprendemos el camino de regreso

- bien, voy a ir con Carole a ver lo de la comida… aunque no sé si pueda verla a los ojos…- le confieso mientras agacho la mirada

-¿de qué hablas? Carole te quiere mucho, solo por ser el amor de la vida de Finn… perdón, "haber sido"- rectifica- eres algo así como su hijita adoptiva porque siempre que tienes algún triunfo no se cansa de hablar de ti

-pues sí, ella y yo siempre llevamos una relación muy linda pero eso era antes

- ¿antes de qué?-pregunta curiosa

- ¿en serio no te enteraste?

-nop…

- hice el ridículo cuando la boda de Finn…

- ¿viniste a la boda de Finn?- Me pregunta asombrada- ¿por qué no te vimos? ¿Por qué ni siquiera saludaste?-transforma su asombro en enfado

- porque no me quedé hasta el final

- ¿y eso?

- Tina, las cosas a veces no salen como las esperas- justifico sin dar más detalles y mientras regresamos a Lima, las viejas canciones que Tina escucha en la radio de su auto me hacen recordar…

_2 meses atrás _

_Al otro día de mi llegada a Lima para la boda de Finn, mis padres me despertaron con el grito de _

_-¡tienes visitas!_

_Así que me despabilé, fui al baño, enjuagué mi cara, me peiné y pellizqué un poco mis mejillas para no parecer tan zombi después de la noche que pasé casi sin dormir pensando en Finn y en lo tonto que era al casarse con tan poquita cosa, yo esperaba que si algún día me cambiaba iba a ser por algo mejor, no por esa… espantapájaros. _

_Parece que la invoqué porque ahí en mi sala, observando las múltiples fotos de mi vida que decoran toda la casa de mis padres, estaba Melisa acompañada de Kurt _

_-¡buenos días princesa! Lamentamos haberte despertado- me saludó Kurt _

_-estoy bien- dije restándole importancia _

_- claro que está bien cuñadito, mírala yo ni en mis más locas ilusiones me veo tan bonita al despertar, ¡Hola Rachel!- me elogió y saludó la espantapájaros _

_-hola - respondí siendo un poco despectiva - ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunté viendo directamente a Kurt e ignorando a Melisa _

_- ¡una odisea! Melisa dice que aceptaste ser el quinto adefesio_

_- la quinta dama- reprochó Melisa interrumpiendo a Kurt _

_- ¡eso!- La regañó Kurt y se volvió a dirigir a mi- y no sé si sepas pero antes el quinto adefesio era una embarazada, así que tengo que hacer milagros con esto - dijo mostrándome un saco de papas, digo un vestido color amarillo vómito - para que se vea lindo en esto- dijo señalando mi figura _

_- hay por Dios Kurt, no hagas tanto drama, solo tienes que cortar lo que está de más y Rachel se verá linda de todas formas- le rectificó Melisa volviendo a poner atención en mis fotos_

_- es más no creo que tengas que cortar nada yo tengo un vestido que perfectamente podría usar y…- interrumpí a mi amigo mientras sacaba una cinta métrica y algunos alfileres para tomarme medidas y hacer correcciones al vestido_

_-¿de este color?- me preguntó Kurt haciendo un gesto de asco _

_-no pero…_

_- cariño, las damas van del mismo color…debiste pensar eso antes de decir que sí…- dijo entre dientes para que Melisa no escuchara_

_- está bien, hazlo- Dije esta vez poniéndome flojita para que tomara bien las medidas _

_- guau Rachel tu casa parece un muy lindo museo a tu trayectoria, deberías pedirle a Finn que te obsequie su colección para hacer esto más grande- comentó Melisa _

_- ¿de qué colección hablas?- pregunté interesada_

_- Finn colecciona todo lo que salga impreso en revistas y periódicos de ti, es más hasta imprime las notas que salen en internet, las recorta y las pega en marcos que coloca en un libro muy lindo- me confesó inocentemente_

_- Waw… yo no sabía que Finn hiciera eso por mi… es bellísimo… ¿no te molesta que lo haga?- solté sorprendida por su sinceridad_

_-¿qué te admire tanto? No, eres como su hermana, yo tengo un hermano de 18 y guardo sus dibujos de cuando tenía tres años, no quiero ni pensar en lo que haría si él fuera tan exitoso como tú _

_- Melisa… yo no soy su hermana… no podría serlo nunca, fui su novia, casi su esposa- solté molesta porque esa mujer lo único que estaba logrando era confundirme aún más al pensar en mí como una hermana de Finn cuando en realidad me estaba muriendo de amor por él, Kurt sintió mi molestia y me picó con un alfiler para intentar calmarme _

_- lo sé- dice sonriendo - sé que fuiste el amor de su vida pero yo estoy muy segura de que los sentimientos cambian y él te quiere ahora como una hermana, a mí me ama como su pareja… voy a ser su esposa- me presumió la muy hipócrita _

_- claro… todo cambia…- la secundé pero pensando en lo contrario a su definición, yo creía que mi amor por Finn había cambiado de intenso a más intenso, no al de un hermano entonces una duda entró en mi cabeza, si a mí se me había hecho difícil olvidarlo ¿por qué a él no? Digo me sigue viendo con los mismos ojos, colecciona todo de mí ¡Hay por Dios! ¿Será que el también me seguía amando y solo se estaba conformando con la espantapájaros porque no podía tenerme a mí?_

_-¿cómo se conocieron?- pregunté para tratar de entender ese amor que ella juraba existente _

_- en la escuela, soy maestra de kínder, platicábamos mientras vigilábamos el recreo de los chicos, una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí estamos _

_- ¿así nada más?- pregunté porque no dejaba de extrañarme lo simple y vano de ese romance _

_-sí…- dijo Melisa alzando los hombros _

_- y ¿cómo se te propuso?- seguí mi interrogatorio _

_-Cumplimos un año de novios, estábamos en una cena con mi padres, era el paso siguiente, Finn siempre ha querido formar una familia, yo estoy enamorada de él…era lógico que le dijera que sí…- me dijo sonriente _

_-¿así nada más?- volví a preguntar como imbécil_

_-claro que así nada más princesa,¿ qué esperabas? Que con lo cabezota que es Finn llegara en un corcel blanco y se la robara para llevarla a su castillo… no todo es un romance idílico- me indicó Kurt _

_-lo sé Kurt pero es raro, puede que Finn sea un cabezota pero aparte de eso es un apasionado y romántico empedernido, cuando quiere realmente algo, hace locuras y cosas extremadamente exóticas y bellas para lograrlo- dije muy segura mirando ahora con furia a la futura señora Hudson _

_- ¿en serio? No puedo creer que mi Finn haya sido así, supongo que lo era cuando aún no maduraba, te lo dije, todo cambia porque el hombre que yo conozco es más bien seguro y decidido, va directo al grano sin rodeos absurdos- dijo Melisa en una muy bien estudiada y actuada sonrisa _

_-pues no lo conoces bien- le reproché entre dientes _

_-¡Rachel basta!- dijo Kurt muy despacio, rodándome los ojos y jaloneándome discretamente, entonces me quedé callada, la espantapájaros se quedó callada y Kurt empezó a hacerle los arreglos al vestido amarillo vómito sobre mi cuerpo. _


	5. Chapter 5

Terminé de recordar y volví mi atención a la dulce y melodiosa voz de Tina cantando, de pronto ella misma interrumpió su canto

- ¿sabes?, hablé con Santana en la tarde, empezamos a platicar sobre lo que nos pondríamos en la boda y ella piensa que todas nosotras deberíamos ir del mismo color, ya sabes, una especie de damas de honor- me dice Tina como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos sobre ser la dama de Melisa

- ¿Ahhh si?- pregunto asustada por su perceptividad

- sí, creo que sería lindo, es decir si Mike y yo nos casáramos, me encantaría que todos nuestros compañeros del Glee club, fueran nuestros padrinos y todas ustedes nuestras damas - dice con ilusión

- si Mike y tú se casaran ¡sería histórico!… ¿cuánto llevan de novios?- pregunto respondiendo su emoción, pues ella y Mike han sido los únicos constantes, la única parejita formada en nuestro club Glee que nunca han dejado de ser novios, todos los demás han peleado y regresado esporádicamente, ellos han estado siempre juntos… bueno solo la distancia los ha separado pero eso no ha destruido su amor

-Hemos estado juntos ¡una eternidad!- dice dramáticamente y las dos reímos como tontas

-¿y qué esperas para proponértele? Estos son tiempos modernos, una chica no debe de quedarse esperando- la animo

- lo sé y lo haría, créeme que lo haría pero espero que las aguas se calmen, él está teniendo su momento de gloria coreografiando a todas esas grandes estrellas en Hollywood y yo soy muy feliz con mi pequeño consultorio de veterinaria aquí en Lima, así que todo pinta difícil pero sé que nuestro amor ahí está y si hasta ahora nada lo ha podido derrumbar, no creo que de pronto suceda, algún día el querrá regresar o yo querré irme… por lo pronto la boda del sábado nos da esperanzas

-¿a ustedes también? Quinn dice lo mismo, piensa que si esta boda se realiza, todo es posible

- sí, porque son un símbolo…. No sé, ellos ya intentaron casarse una vez y no funcionó… todos nos quedamos con las ganas de verlos juntos, ellos también, en el fondo ambos saben que nunca serán felices con nadie más… estar juntos es su destino, así que esta boda es el cierre de un ciclo, como si por fin todos termináramos lo que habíamos empezado, rompiendo una maldición o algo así…

- puede que tengas razón, pero te recuerdo que ya van tres intentos de esta boda, así que estoy de acuerdo… si llega a buen fin, estamos del otro lado… bromeo

-Muy probablemente… Como sea ¿crees que Kurt quiera que nosotras seamos sus damas? Si la boda fuera tuya ¿nos querrías como tus damas?

- siempre las he querido como damas… ¿recuerdas?¿Cuándo preparé mi boda con Finn a los 18 y las hice vestirse de rosa?- le menciono con tanta nostalgia que creo que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas

- sí, me hubiera encantado que esa boda se realizara- dice dándome unas palmaditas a modo de consuelo

- a mí también, pero Finn tomó la decisión de dejarme ir y yo la de alejarme para triunfar y no es bueno arrepentirse… - me auto consuelo

- pues no, pero sí es bueno que todos estemos aquí para cerrar los círculos- dice pensativa- volviendo al tema creo que ya que escogiste el rojo como tema de boda, deberíamos vestir de rojo

- sí, eso sería genial porque yo justo traje un vestido rojo conmigo… y no lo planee, primera cosa que me sale bien- digo con emoción

- yo también tengo uno, supongo que Quinn y Mercedes no tendrán problemas en buscar uno en su closet, les mandaré un mensaje a Santana y Britt para que hagan las maletas considerándolo y así, después de arreglar el lugar, nos los probemos juntas y veamos si coordinamos

- Me parece bien ¿Cuándo llegan las chicas?

-mañana… ellas traerán las bebidas ¡vino californiano!; Mike, Sam y Artie también llegan mañana por la tarde porque todos estamos convocados para arreglar el salón ¿recuerdas?

- ¿todos? ¿Hasta Finn?- pregunto sin razonar y con preocupación, ya había salido del tema y lo vuelvo a mencionar, de repente el alma se va del cuerpo

- sí Finn también está incluido y es justo que participe, que ni crea que se va a escapar siendo uno de los protagonistas de todo este teatrito tan lindo que estamos montando - dice un poco mandona

-¿protagonista?-pregunto

- el hermano del novio…-murmura Tina

-¡cierto!- digo con una sonrisa débil y ella me mira atenta

-¿por qué Finn te pone tan mal? ¿Sigues enamorada de él?-pregunta Tina inocente

- no me pone mal y no...¿Cómo voy a estar enamorada? es prohibido…

- sí te pone mal… no necesitas confirmarlo, solo recuerda, nada es prohibido para el amor, él no conoce límites, ni edades, ni sexo, ni estados civiles… deberías de pensar en eso y si quieres contarme lo que pasó para que no te sientas tan culpable… puedo ayudarte con la carga- me ofrece en su clásica preciosa sonrisa

-gracias Tina- le digo sinceramente pero de mi boca no sale ni una palabra, ya tuve muchos recuerdos por hoy.

Tina me deja en casa y ante el silencio que predominó el resto de nuestro viaje de regreso, se siente un poco incómoda, lo siento, pero ya es suficiente con la gente que me vio hacer el ridículo como para encima andarle contando mis nada loables proezas.

Mis padres ya están dormidos y subo a mi recámara, reviso por millonésima vez el celular, es raro, ni una llamada o mensaje del histérico Blaine, me recuesto, mis huesos duelen por el agotamiento físico y mis pensamientos se nublan por el agotamiento emocional, todo el día me la he pasado recordando mi última visita a este lugar y sé que mañana será peor, mañana tendré que ir a su casa y ver a su madre, después por la tarde lo veré a él… ¿ con qué ojos lo volveré a ver?

**Viernes**

Me despierto antes que el teléfono suene ¿estará descompuesto? Ya me había acostumbrado a ser despertada por los gritos de Blaine, no, no hay nada mal en mi teléfono, aún tiene línea, voy directo al baño para que el agua me ayude a tener la suficiente energía de pronto oigo el clásico ring, no contesto, estoy a media ducha, aunque sí apuro mis movimientos. Vuelve a sonar, me envuelvo en una toalla y antes de que Blaine pueda gritarme yo le grito a él

-¡Hola desconsiderado abandona planeadora de bodas oficial!

- ¿tienes idea de cuán agudos son tus gritos? Pusiste en riesgo mi oído musical- reprocha Kurt del otro lado de la bocina y se me va el color del rostro… oh, oh, estoy en problemas

-Kurt yo...- pierdo momentáneamente el habla

-planeadora de bodas oficial ¿eh?- dice molesto- ¿cómo se les ocurre? ¡Que me caiga un trueno! Es mi boda y tengo de planeadora a Rachel Berry…- dice irónico

-no hablaba de tu boda ¿tu boda? ¿Quién te dijo?… espera ¿te vas a casar? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- digo cerrando los ojos porque aunque él no me ve, yo misma me doy vergüenza, es lo más tonto que he dicho en mi vida

- No seas mustia princesita, no necesitas fingir, después de una breve tortura… Blaine soltó todo… ¡todo!… ¿en qué estaban pensando par de bobos?- dice totalmente dramático y berrinchudo, se está pasando, todos hemos estado actuando de buena fe, yo incluso tragándome mi propio orgullo así que de momento yo también estoy furiosa

- ¿en qué estás pensando tú Kurt? No tienes por qué ponerte así… esto fue planeado por Blaine y sí, fue tonto hacer preparativos sin tu conocimiento pero fue un acto de amor del amor de tu vida… él ha coordinado cada cosa desde lejos solo porque quiere hacerte feliz y todos nuestros amigos están involucrados e ilusionados con todo esto, así que no hemos matado a nadie, por el contrario estamos más que unidos y organizados, no tienes por qué juzgarnos y… y… ¡cálmate de una vez! ¿Quieres?

-Rachel por más organizados que estén y suponiendo que todo esté en orden (que lo dudo) ¿en qué cabeza tonta cabe hacer una boda sorpresa? Digo en modus ¡sorpesa! se hacen cumpleaños, despedidas… pero ¿una boda?... una boda es un gran compromiso, no una sola voluntad… si no dos… o dime ¿quién se casa en una boda sorpresa?

- no lo sé Kurt… una pareja que se ama, sin condiciones… un hombre que está seguro de que lo quiere es pasar su vida al lado del ser que más ama sin importar cuán grande o pequeña o tonta y sin sentido pueda ser su boda

- Hay por Dios….- suspira -

- dime que si te vas a casar… piensa, no solo por Blaine… todos hemos puesto nuestro mejor empeño y todo el cariño, porque los queremos, no arruines esto- ruego

-¿tú te casarías en una boda sorpresa?- me pregunta sarcástico

- sí… si mi prometido se tomara la delicadeza de organizarla pensando en que cada cosa fuera perfecta para mí, no dudaría ni cinco segundos que es el amor de mi vida y querría ser su esposa inmediatamente, además me sentiría aún más dichosa si todos nuestros amigos nos cobijaran con su ayuda en los detalles… así que sí… por supuesto que sí…me casaría en una boda así porque sería la boda más perfecta

-¡genial! Solo acuérdate de todo este discursito porque te lo voy a recordar por el resto de tus días - dice emocionado y amenazándome

-¿genial? ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos seguir con los preparativos?

- sí…- dice poco convencido - ahora dime ¿qué han hecho?

- contratamos la mansión rosales… ¿por qué le dijiste a Blaine que querías casarte ahí?- ahora si lo regaño

-porque estaba muy insistente y copié tu idea para que dejara de molestar pero en realidad yo siempre he querido casarme en la vieja casa de mi madre…

- lo sabía- río irónica…- no te preocupes aún hay tiempo y el lugar no nos costó ni un centavo, podemos cambiarlo todo

-No Rach, claro que no… está bien el lugar… creo que puedo resignarme

-no… ya suficiente tendrás con soportar que nada sea a tu gusto como para encima tenerla en un lugar que no quieres

- sí quiero ok, tu idea siempre me ha sonado "bonita", con las velas, ¡el muelle! Y todas esas cosas cursis… Además la casa de mamá es demasiado pequeña…. ¡Sigue con los planes!

- ¿seguro?

- seguro Rach… ¿qué más?

- decidimos que el banquete va a ser en la terraza y el baile en el salón principal, el color que elegimos fue el rojo… no sé, todo el otoño lo sugería

- ¿rojo?- Me dice angustiado

- sí ¿no te gusta?

- en lo más mínimo pero ya que…

- todas tus amigas nos vamos a vestir de rojo- le confieso y si pudiera verme, me vería haciendo un puchero, me decepciona que no le agrade el color porque de eso sí soy directamente responsable

- ¿en serio?- me pregunta más tranquilo

- sí, sacaremos de nuestros armarios nuestros mejores vestidos rojos

- ah no, eso sí que no, es mi boda y ya que no pude elegir nada, por lo menos déjame vestirlas, soy diseñador de modas ¿recuerdas? El colmo de mi vida sería ver a mis damas vestidas con vejestorios y antigüedades cuando en mis tiendas tengo unos perfectos y nuevos diseños hechos por mí- dice con orgullo y me hace reír

- está bien, tú trae los vestidos, se lo diré a las chicas… ¿recuerdas sus tallas o les pregunto?

-¿bromeas? Tú, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Santana y Britt fueron mis primeras modelos cuando no era más que un iluso intentando combinar colorcillos ¿crees que las olvidaría?

- Supongo que no- suspiro aliviada

- ¿qué me dices de la comida y la música?

- Mercedes colaborará con su equipo de sonido y su banda

- bien, su banda de blues es muy sofisticada y versátil, nos dejará cantar a nosotros también - admite

- y veré lo de la comida hoy con Carole ¿alguna sugerencia antes de que meta la pata?

- no ninguna, en eso si eres exquisita, siempre sabes que comida va con qué y de Carole ni se diga, es una experta así que no

- ¿ni siquiera sugerirás el tipo de pastel?-pregunto asombrada

-ni siquiera eso ¡sorpréndeme Rachel!- me dice dramático y río… él también ríe

- oye ¿y Blaine…? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Aún vive?- recuerdo de pronto a mi otro amigo

- Gracias por preguntar, estoy bien… ambos estábamos escuchándote por el altavoz, pero no tenía permiso de hablar… así que Gracias Rach, por convencerlo, te amo…

-yo a ti Blaine ¿siempre si llegan el sábado?

-No, nos regresamos ahora mismo, quiero estar pendiente de los detalles de tu vestido- vuelve a contestar Kurt

- del de todas- le aclaro

- sí por supuesto, del de todas

-bien entonces los espero por la noche… supongo…

- sí, supones bien- dice Blaine en una risita tímida y suspiro mientras cuelgo ¡qué emoción! Por lo menos ahora tengo la certeza de que Kurt no se echará para atrás, Blaine será feliz y todos nuestros amigos tendrán su tan anhelada boda simbólica.


	6. Chapter 6

La llamada de Blaine y Kurt me deja más tranquila, salgo de casa, dirijo el auto de mis padres hacia la casa de Carole, el camino es tan conocido que llego hasta ahí sin ser consciente de cómo lo estaciono en el frente, no quiero bajar, me detengo a observar las plantas y decoración de la fachada ¿Finn estará adentro?

-No tonta, él está casado, seguramente está en su propia casa al lado de su esposa- me regaño, si su esposa a pesar de cada tontería que hiciste, a pesar de ti misma…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**2 meses atrás**_

_Todo aquél que me conoce sabe que soy un ser complejo que no se anda por las ramas. Cuando algo me atormenta, busco respuestas hasta debajo de las piedras, así que después de mi encuentro con la espantapájaros estaba más que segura de que ella no era el amor de Finn, aunque la pregunta de los mil millones era si él me amaba a mí._

_Esperé a que la noche en que el vestido amarillo vómito quedó ajustado a mi piel tuviera su momento más obscuro, salí de casa a escondidas, fui a buscarlo, su boda sería al otro día y si Finn tenía algo que decirme, era ahora o nunca. Pensé en hacer las cosas más fáciles, si yo solita me le presentaba, no tendría pretextos para sincerarse._

_No había ni una luz en la casa, así que no era propio llamar al timbre, recordé que su recámara estaba en el sótano y que él solía dejar sin llave la entrada por la parte de atrás, con mucho sigilo entré, bajé las escaleras a tientas, sin una gota de luz, la memoria me ayudó a no caer ¿cuántas veces antes no había bajado esos mismos escalones? Ni yo misma sabía la respuesta… En cuanto entré a su recamara mis sentidos se despertaron con una mezcla de emoción y añoranza, todo olía a Finn, todo era Finn ¡cuánto daría por tener ese olor permanentemente en mi memoria!. Pensé en prender la lámpara pero hasta en esos momentos soy la reina del drama… así que solo llegue a tientas a la cama y me senté… nada, Finn es de sueño muy ligero así que pensé que al sentir mi presencia se despertaría inmediatamente pero no lo hizo, como una vieja costumbre busqué su cuerpo con mi tacto por todo lo largo y ancho de la cama y me di una bofetada mental ¿cómo iba a despertar si nisiquiera estaba? _

_Me recosté y me seguí deleitando en la relajación que le producía a mi cerebro el olor de Finn…me quedé dormida hasta que sentí el peso de algo ligero cayendo encima de mí y emití un gritito de susto _

_-¿qué diablos?- preguntó Finn asustado mientras prendía la luz y yo me daba cuenta de que lo que me había caído encima era su chaqueta._

_-Hola- dije con una voz tan bajita que ni siquiera yo me oí _

_-Rach ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-quería verte- dije poniendo mi más linda sonrisa, él me la devolvió y sentí mi corazón paralizarse- sigues sin cerrar con llave la puerta de atrás así que es fácil entrar…_

_- eso es para considerar Berry, un día de estos alguien entrará a robar y…_

_- tuve un dejavú- le confesé interrumpiendo su tonto discurso_

_- ¿dejavú?-preguntó con esa carita que adoro, la carita de "explícame más"_

_-ya sabes la sensación de que esto ya había pasado… yo llegando a tu casa cuando todo está a obscuras, bajando de memoria cada escalón, palpando tu cama para encontrarte _

_- eso no es un dejavú, es más bien un recuerdo porque todo eso sí pasó… mientras fuimos novios- me aclaró con una linda sonrisa _

_- en ese entonces te encontraba, te despertabas, me acurrucabas entre tus brazos… hoy no estabas…_

_-los chicos me hicieron una despedida de soltero- me dice entre emocionado y avergonzado _

_-¿en serio?_

_- sí… yo no me lo esperaba pero lo hicieron… estoy un poquito tomado ahora… como sea me alegra que hayas venido, que me hayas esperado, quería pasar tiempo contigo, invitarte un helado de mango, no sé, algo así pero supe que Mel y Kurt te iban a secuestrar para arreglar el vestido… no me quise entrometer_

_- hubiera preferido estar mil veces contigo- dije en un suspiro _

_- lo siento nena… sé lo insoportables que pueden ser esos dos cuando están juntos… debió ser un delirio verlos pelear todo el día- me compadeció mientras reía _

_- no, en realidad no los vi pelear- le confesé porque en mi casa se portaron bastante decentes, incluso sentí que Kurt defendía a su futura cuñada de mis "ataques corrosivos"_

_-tuviste suerte- dijo burlón mientras tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo pasó por detrás de mí oreja _

_-¡Eres tan bonita!- me halagó en un suspiro, dándome valor, ¿no le dices bonita a otra a un día de casarte o sí?_

_-¿por qué te vas a casar con ella?-pregunté sin remordimientos _

_-Rach… la amo…_

_-no es cierto, tú me amas a mí- dije dejándolo con la boca abierta, lo que aproveché para lanzármele en un beso doloroso porque tenía tanta hambre de él y él no respondía _

_-Rachel no… - apenas si logró exclamar mientras se soltaba de mí_

_-lo siento yo… - dije comenzando a llorar _

_-nena, sabes que esto no está bien… yo estoy comprometido… tomé mucho, tú estás confundida y…_

_-lo sé… solo fui una tonta que creyó que… no me hagas caso ¿sí? olvida todo esto – dije mientras mi alma denotaba su ruptura con un mar de lágrimas por fin me había caído encima la realidad, en mi necesidad de él había imaginado que también me amaba, que solo se estaba conformando… y no era así… me lo acababa de demostrar_

_- No llores- me suplicó- nunca he soportado que llores por mi culpa porque eso significa que rompí tu corazón… espera ¿por qué rompí tu corazón si tú no me amas?…- dijo el muy bobo como si no entendiera que al estarle rogando, que lo amaba era lo que en realidad le quería hacer notar…_

_-debo irme- le anuncié mientras reunía fuerzas para levantarme de su cama; que no hubiera entendido ni siquiera el porqué de mi atrevimiento me humillaba más que su negativa, cogí impulso y me levanté_

_- ¿Me amas?- preguntó con una cara de desconcierto _

_-más que a mi vida – confesé empezando a caminar hacia la salida, pero no alcancé a llegar hasta los escalones, en dos pasos él había llegado hasta mí y con sus largos brazos contenía mi cuerpo contra el suyo, puse mis propias manos rodeando su cintura, recargue mi rostro en su pecho y entonces sentí como su pecho contenía un sollozo, alcé mi rostro para ver el suyo, él también estaba llorando… no entendía nada, solo que no quería verlo llorar, de pronto él bajó hasta mi altura para depositar un tierno y salado beso en mis labios… _

_- yo también te amo, pero entonces… tu no estabas y de pronto fuiste tan grande, tan inalcanzable… yo no te merezco-justificó en cuanto nuestros labios se soltaron_

_-yo no soy inalcanzable, estoy aquí y si soy grande y poderosa es solo porque estoy en tus brazos…- le confesé en un murmullo_

_Me arrastró más hacia él, hacia su cama, nuestras manos fueron buscando el contacto de la piel entre la ropa y nuestros cuerpos se encontraron tratando de saciar nuestra hambre contenida por años…_

_Después de hacer el amor, se quedó dormido en mis brazos, sobre mi cuerpo, no apagamos la luz así que fue fácil contemplarlo, nunca me cansaré de su hermosura… su peso me estaba entumiendo así que como pude me empecé a hacer poco a poco hacia un lado, en cuanto su cuerpo entero tocó el colchón hizo gestos quejándose y me hizo sonreír, me acerqué a él para que siguiera sintiendo mi calor, me abrazó posesivo y dijo lo más doloroso que he escuchado en mi vida _

_-te amo… te amo tanto, Melisa, yo no quise… lo siento…-"te amo tanto Melisa" "te amo Melisa" empezó a retumbar la repetición en mis oídos, ¿cómo pude hacerle esto? Confundirlo a tal grado que lo llevé a la corrupción de su corazón, la culpa me carcomía._

_Me levanté como pude, no había tiempo para más lágrimas, yo tenía que salir de ahí, tal vez mañana Finn ni se acordaría y yo no habría arruinado nada, encontré mi ropa, mis zapatos y subí los escalones lo más rápido que pude… casi choco con Kurt al pasar por la cocina _

_-princesa ¿qué haces aquí?… ¡oh por Dios! Ustedes dos ¿lo hicieron?- preguntó Kurt casi dando de brinquitos al verme salir del cuarto de su hermano _

_-no- dije inmediatamente _

_-ajá… ¿cómo no? Y entonces ¿cómo explicas…? ese cabello revuelto, esas mejillas sonrosadas ¡Hay Rach tus labios están demasiado hinchados! Esto no fue solo un besito… ¿cuántos fueron?-preguntó el muy cínico casi en un grito _

_- ¡cállate Kurt!_

_-¿por qué? _

_- porque vas a despertar a todos y todos se van a enterar _

_-más vale que se enteren… que se enteren que la boda de Finn y el adefesio ya no será porque ustedes dos están juntos como siempre debieron estar_

_-no estamos juntos _

_-¿entonces esto que fue? Ustedes dos se aman… - me dijo con suma emoción_

_-Yo no lo amo Kurt- dije volviéndome a colocar la careta de indiferente- esto no fue más que su despedida de soltero… una palomita más en mi listita de caprichos- dije con total seguridad y una risa burlona, mientras buscaba con urgencia la salida… mis pulmones necesitaban aire._

**O-o-o-o-o**

Suspiré con nostalgia, tristeza y miedo. Si por mí fuera estaría a kilómetros de distancia de este lugar, pero entonces Kurt y Blaine ya no tendrían su boda y yo no les podía hacer eso, saqué las llaves del auto, busqué mi bolso para guardarlas y así hacer un poco de tiempo y sacar fuerzas de mis reservas de valentía para poder entrar a la casa que tantos recuerdos bellos había dejado en mi adolescencia, cuando de pronto, oí unos toques en el auto

-¡Hola cariño! -Saludó una extremadamente feliz Carole Hudson

-Hola- alcancé a decir sin mucha voz y seguramente con una horrible cara de susto

-¿me abres?- pidió la mamá del amor de mi vida y no supe cómo coordiné mi cerebro con mis manos y quité el seguro de las puertas del auto, ella, sin más, se acomodó en el asiento a mi lado

-¿cómo estás cielo?- me preguntó con ese tono cantarín que siempre utiliza con sus hijos y conmigo

-bien gracias ¿y tú?

-bien, un poco abrumada con los detalles de esta boda sorpresa pero muy emocionada ya era hora de que el cabezota de mi hijo abriera los ojos y diera el paso más importante de su vida… se tarda un poquito más y yo misma lo subasto en línea- me dice en tono de broma y ambas reímos

- yo creo que de cualquier forma, si lo hubieras subastado Blaine lo hubiera comprado

- yo creo que sí- me dice en una sonrisa cómplice- y perdón por haberte asustado, pero el tiempo apremia, tenía rato esperándote así qué ¡vámonos!

-claro ¿a dónde?- pregunto mientras empiezo a manejar

-yo te indico el camino, vamos a casa de una de mis amigas del club, ¿sabes? Su hija recién terminó la carrera de chef en el extranjero y creo que tendrá muchas opciones para nosotras siempre y cuando le digamos lo que queremos que cocine

- eso suena excelente- respondo aliviada, creí que las cosas serían más complicadas

- ¿has pensado en algún menú?- me pregunta atenta

-realmente no… me encantaría que hubiera muchos platillos en una mesa de servicio y que todos comieran lo que quisieran pero sé que Kurt me matará si no hago una comida de por lo menos tres tiempos

- eso es cierto… yo había pensado en una ensalada de acelgas y manzana, también en una sopa de verduras y setas como la que te gusta, después un poco de carne para todos los carnívoros a mi Finn le encanta el cordero en salsa de ciruela…

-creo que Blaine es más del pollo- le comunico con una sonrisa

-podemos pedir pollo en salsa de nuez también – me dice alzando los hombros

-¿qué opinas de una mesa de postres?-le pregunto sonriente igualando su ánimo

-¡perfecto cielo! pero la mesa no sustituirá al pastel… un precioso y blanco pastel de

- vainilla con coco- digo recordando que es el favorito de Kurt y Blaine

-chocolate con fresa- dice ella extrañándome, todo mundo sabe que el chocolate con fresas es mi favorito… y el de Finn

-Carole, creo que el de vainilla y coco es el favorito de los novios

-no cariño, los novios aman el chocolate con fresa- dice muy segura

-no lo creo- le refuto

-Que sí- me dice muy firme

-que no…

-Que sí- dice con un ademán para que me calle

-pero es que Blaine es alérgico al chocolate de eso estoy segura- digo un poco tímida, ella ríe a carcajada viva

- Eso es cierto pero yo quiero el de chocolate con fresa ¿pedimos uno de cada uno?- me pregunta traviesa

- ¡bien! Creo que podemos hacer eso- le contesto en una sonrisa, el resto del camino no la pasamos hablando acerca de los postres y decidimos agregar algunos bocadillos salados a nuestra lista.

En cuanto llegamos, somos recibidas por una mujer alegre y risueña que no para de mirarme asombrada, dice que siempre me ha admirado y que Carole no se cansa de contarle mis hazañas artísticas e incluso tiene uno de mis discos listo para que se lo autografíe, conocemos a su hija y ella encantada escucha nuestras opciones de menú, me preocupa que tenga poco tiempo para todo lo que queremos pero ella está feliz contándonos cómo ella y sus empleados no dormirán esta noche, cuidando los detalles de la comida para que todo salga perfecto, según ella y yo no lo dudo, pocas veces hay eventos tan importantes en Lima como la boda de una estrella de Broadway y un hijo de Carole Hudson, sonrío ante la coincidencia… Finn y yo también entraríamos en esa descripción pero no, la estrella de esta ocasión es Blaine y el hijo de Carole es Kurt. Empiezo a sacar mi cartera para hacer los pagos a la chef y ella pueda comprar ingredientes, cuando la amiga de Carole me anuncia que la comida es un regalo de su parte para los novios, agradezco mientras la invito formalmente a la boda, no moriremos por dos invitadas más…

-está bien querida, si tú puedes con eso, el servicio de la chef y de los empleados, lo pago yo- responde Carole muy orgullosa sacando un cheque de su bolso y pagando a la hija de su amiga, me sorprendo, Kurt y Blaine se sorprenderán, hasta ahora no he gastado nada del dinero que ellos depositaron en mi cuenta, eso es porque ambos son muy queridos y se merecen los mejor.

De regreso a casa, Carole me cuenta más sobre la chef y me pone al tanto de las últimos detalles profesionales de Burt, Kurt y Blaine, no escapa de mi atención el hecho de que no dice nada sobre Finn y Melisa y sé que lo hace por ser gentil, por no hacerme sufrir pero yo siento que quiero tanto a esta mujer, que le debo una explicación, así que saco el tema

-Carole yo… llevo tiempo queriendo hacer esto… pero no sé… era tan duro regresar, yo solo… quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó en tu casa la última vez que nos vimos

-¿qué pasó cariño? Yo no lo recuerdo- me contesta con una sonrisita adorablemente burlona

-Gracias por ser tan gentil… por no odiarme cuando puse en riesgo la felicidad de tu hijo…

-cariño, yo no podría odiarte, hace mucho tiempo que empecé a quererte y no solo por ser la novia de mi hijo, si no por ser una mujer entera, que lucha por sus sueños, que desafía incluso a la gravedad con tal de lograr lo que se propone… así que no importa lo que hagas, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, si hubiera tenido una hija me hubiera encantado que fuera como tú

- Gracias pero no creo que quieras una hija que llega a tu casa a hacer berrinches, dramas y tirar flores a diestra y siniestra haciéndolas volar por toda tu casa- me burlo de mi misma

-¿eso crees que hiciste?

-¿qué si no? Tú estuviste ahí… fuiste testigo

- pues yo no vi flores voladoras, yo vi a una valiente mujer luchando por lo que amaba, no rindiéndose

- aww eres tan comprensiva, ni yo me creo tu versión, es más creo que para no variar, me comporté como una egoísta… como siempre - exclamo en un suspiro de dolor

-No fue así cariño, pero si tú lo ves así puedes olvidarlo… que en mí no ha cambiado nada- dice acariciando mi hombro- ¿nos vemos mañana?- pregunta dando por terminada la charla, empezando a bajar de mi auto

-¡Claro!- digo animadamente y de pronto una duda asalta mi cabeza, si no le pregunto a ella ¿a quién?- ¿Finn está bien?-suelto en cuanto cierra la puerta, antes de que se aleje

-Finn está maravilloso cariño, los directivos de una compañía televisiva compraron su proyecto, se tendrá que mudar pero puede con esto, es parte de su éxito- me contesta lo que ya sé, así que hago una mueca asintiendo

- aunque si me preguntas por ¿cómo está anímicamente?- me completa Carole al ver mi gesto de desilusión- solo te diré que no lo he visto mucho, está de viaje por lo de su programa, llega hasta esta tarde pero hablé con él en la mañana y dice que todo lo que está sucediendo lo tiene nervioso, ansioso, que tiene un poco de miedo, pero que está seguro de quién es y de qué papel ocupa en el mundo, así que sabe que su destino, para lo que verdaderamente nació, está cerca y se siente feliz… feliz, enamorado, ilusionado como desde hacía mucho no lo estaba- dice alejándose de mí y quiero llorar… claro que está enamorado, él mismo me lo dijo el último día que lo vi…

**Ok, ya tuvieron una pequeña probadita Finchel, lo sé no terminó muy bien y fue parte de un recuerdo pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? es parte de la expectativa, prometo mucho Finchel en los próximos capítulos presentes. **


	7. Chapter 7

Recuerdo todo tan claro que es aún más doloroso

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**2meses atrás**_

_Después de mi huida de casa de Finn, llegué a casa de mis padres sintiéndome fatal, me tiré en mi cama y el agotamiento emocional me hizo dormir, al otro día de nuevo el grito de _

_-¡Rachel tienes visitas!- en voz de uno de mis padres me hizo despertar, esta vez ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de lavarme la cara, bajé como un fantasma sin voz ni sentimientos _

_-te vez fatal princesa- me dijo Kurt _

_-Gracias _

_- de nada _

_-¿qué haces aquí?_

_-¿qué hago aquí? Lo mismo que hago todos los días, intentar salvarnos a todos de la tristeza y la depresión_

_-Gracias pero no creo que…_

_-¿qué le hiciste a Finn?_

_-¿qué le hice?- le devolví la pregunta_

_-está mal Rachel… está decidido a casarse pero en sus ojos ya no hay luz, anda como zombi por toda la casa, todo lo malhumora, a todos nos grita y estoy seguro de que tú eres la culpable… te necesita, no dejes que se case o toda su vida será así… hablen, regresa con él, devuélvele su luz_

_-yo no soy su luz Kurt… es Melisa, él dijo que la amaba _

_-anoche estaba tomado Rach y créeme que decir que la amaba no es la única tontería que dijo, lo que importa son los hechos y es un hecho que él te ama, sin condiciones, toda su vida te ha estado esperando y si no fue por ti, es por ese miedo estúpido que tiene de no ser suficiente para ti, pero si tú lo crees merecedor de tu amor no sé ¿qué demonios hacen?_

_- si me ama entonces ¿por qué se casa? ¿Por qué al despertar no recordó la maravillosa noche que pasamos y vino a buscarme?_

_-porque te oyó… escuchó cuando dijiste que no lo amabas, que solo le habías regalado una despedida de soltero cumpliendo uno de tus caprichos…. ¿sabes lo que le dolió eso? Ahora cree que eres peor que una feme fatale y que él hizo lo peor del mundo al acostarse contigo, cuando todos sabemos que fue lo correcto, lo que tenía que pasar entre dos personas que se aman tanto _

_-Hay por Dios Kurt… él no tenía que escuchar… yo inventé eso para no sentirme mal, para autoconsolarme_

_- lo sé, tú eres un poquito orgullosa por eso inventas tonterías, pero eres buena persona, no juegas con los sentimientos, no hieres a propósito, así que te creo, pero tienes que decírselo porque está decidido a pagar su "gran error de anoche" casándose con el adefesio mayor, tratando de hacerla feliz aunque eso le cueste años y años de infelicidad _

_- ¿entonces tú crees que aún tengamos chances?_

_-lo creo tanto como el hecho de que ustedes dos nunca se han dejado de amar _

_-¿qué hago Kurt?-pregunté ansiosa_

_-ponerte bonita, porque estás hecha un desastre e impedir que bobo Finn haga boberías- me dijo en una sonrisa mientras me llevaba a mi recámara para tratar de ponerme presentable _

_Cuando estuve lista tomamos el auto de mis padres y emprendimos el camino a su casa, la fiesta sería allí, todo estaba listo con flores por todas partes y una Carole arreglando los detalles y dando instrucciones a todos_

_-Mamá ¿Finn?- preguntó Kurt sin dejarla saludarme _

_- en su recámara, alistándose _

_-ve Rach- me ordenó y busque el camino, por la puerta principal no era tan fácil de recordar, llamé pero nadie me invitó a pasar así que solo abrí la puerta y bajé a trompicones los mismos escalones que apenas ayer por la noche había bajado a la perfección, lo vi a través del espejo y me derretí, estaba tan guapo en su traje de gala _

_- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin su sonrisa y con una mirada fría a cambio _

_-vine por ti… no te puedes casar _

_-¿por qué no? ¡Ah ya sé!¡Porque según tú a la única que amo es a ti!_

_-no según yo… tú también lo sabes… me amas… me lo dijiste anoche_

_-pero tú a mí no… solo soy uno más de tus caprichos_

_-no… cariño, solo lo dije por despecho para intentar que Kurt no hiciera preguntas pero yo no…_

_-no voy a dejar plantada a Melisa… menos por alguien como tú- me dijo rompiéndome una vez más el alma _

_-¿cómo yo?_

_-inmadura, insegura, berrinchuda, que cree que el mundo debe caer a sus pies ¿qué clase de vida nos esperaría juntos? ¿Una en la que siempre me reprocharías y humillarías por no ser suficiente para ti…? esto no funcionaría, no para mí_

_- señor Hudson, es hora- golpeó la puerta y anunció la voz de un hombre, supongo la de un organizador _

_- estoy listo Charlie, subo en un segundo- respondió poniéndose el saco y dirigiéndose a la salida _

_-no Finn, no te vayas, yo te amo….más que a mi vida-rogué_

_- es una lástima señorita Berry porque yo a usted no, yo estoy enamorado de Melisa-dijo saliendo sin siquiera mirarme, apuré mis pasos, llegué antes que él a la sala y en cuanto estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte para salir me puse entre él y la puerta, los meseros, la familia, toda la gente que estaba ahí se nos quedó mirando sin disimular_

_-déjame pasar- me ordenó_

_-no- fui firme_

_-¿qué haces? Después de destruir mi vida ¿quieres destruir también mi boda?_

_-tu vida no la he destruido, eso lo vas a hacer tu solito, y si… si quiero destruir tu boda porque es tonta y absurda- afirmé mientras tiraba al suelo el arreglo de flores más cercano a mi_

_- deja de ser una niñita Rachel- me tomó del brazo para intentar quitarme y mientras lo hacía, otro indefenso arreglo se cruzó por mis manos y también lo hice volar y caer al suelo, aprovechó mi distracción para moverme de la puerta, por fin la abrió y estaba a punto de salir _

_- solo mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas- le pedí ahora sí llorosa, mi valentía se había ido por la borda… se detuvo pero no volteó, no me lo dijo… solo apresuró el paso hasta su auto y me quedé en medio de su jardín, gritando como loca, pidiéndole, aunque ya no me escuchara, que no se casara._

_Blaine corrió a abrazarme, Kurt corrió tras Finn… después volví a hacerme la fuerte, fingiendo ante Blaine que nada había pasado, fui al auto y manejé sin rumbo fijo por varias horas, cuando la gasolina se acabó llamé a mis papis, no sabía dónde estaba pero ellos me localizaron por el dispositivo del auto, pasamos la noche en un hotel de donde quiera que hubiera llegado, al día siguiente me acompañaron al aeropuerto, regresé a New York, al trabajo, a olvidar las bodas, a olvidar los sueños, lo único que pedía es que después de todo la vida de Finn no se hubiera arruinado, que la espantapájaros lo hiciera feliz… sí, solo alguien que ama como yo, desea la felicidad del amor de su vida aún en brazos de otra. _

_Kurt vino a buscarme días después, quiso hablar del asunto pero no lo dejé… creo que algo escuché sobre que el proyecto de Finn ya era un hecho en la televisión y después para distraerlo, le pedí que me hablara de sus diseños, de sus tiendas… de todo menos de él_

_Al poco tiempo estuve de pie, sin remordimientos ni culpas, pero ahora estaba aquí, en Lima, recordando en cada casa, en cada árbol, en cada flor, en el oxígeno que entra a mis pulmones,que no importa cuántas veces me haya dicho a mí misma que lo olvide, no importa cuántas veces lo haya intentado… yo siempre lo seguiré amando._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Después de ver a Carole, voy a comer con mis padres, me lavo los dientes y en cuánto bajo, llaman a la puerta, abro y veo a los dos seres más esperados de los últimos tiempos

-Kurt y Blaine en persona ¡qué gusto me da verlos chicos!- digo en un gritito mientras corro a abrazarlos porque no hay nada más cierto, que ellos estén aquí me quita mucho del peso de encima

-a mí también me da gusto verte- dice Blaine lleno de emoción

-basta de arrumacos y dime ¿cómo va todo? ¿Qué errores tengo que corregir esta tarde?- pregunta Kurt ansioso y yo casi lo golpeo

-¿errores? ninguno, todo va a la perfección, en este instante me iba a dirigir a la mansión de los rosales para arreglar el lugar, todos estarán ahí… después de eso, las chicas quedamos en probarnos los vestidos ¿los trajiste?

-no, error de mensajería, llegan mañana a primera hora- anuncia Kurt bajando la mirada

- esto es genial, hay un error y no es mío… es del perfecto Kurt Hummel- me burlo con gusto y él me echa una mirada asesina

-¡bien! -me dice Blaine muy bajito - y ¿qué esperamos para irnos?

-iba a pedirle a mi papi las llaves de su auto

-traemos auto princesa, vamos - me apura Kurt

- papiiiii- digo en un grito, él llega hasta la sala, saluda a Blaine y a Kurt y entonces me despido

- no nos esperes cariño, iremos al aeropuerto de Columbus por el rabino James - me avisa mi papi

- waw ¡El rabino James de visita!- digo extrañada porque ese señor es uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres, pero vive muy lejos y raras veces viene al país

- así es cariño, llega durante la madrugada pero lo más seguro es que esta noche tu padre y yo durmamos en un hotel de la ciudad porque a tu padre no le gusta manejar de noche

-está bien, los extrañaré- digo con mi voz mimada-¿pero si van a llegar a la boda verdad? Recuerda que Kurt y Blaine los invitaron…no les pueden quedar mal- le digo amenazante

- sí… no pueden- ruega Kurt con cara de corderito

-mañana temprano estamos aquí, no nos perderíamos esa boda por nada del mundo cariño- me dice mi papi dándome un beso en la cabeza

-no se les olvide darle indicaciones al rabino - dice Blaine y de pronto reina el silencio

- bueno si quieren, para que sepa cómo llegar a mi boda, yo solo digo que un invitado más no nos hace daño- aclara Blaine y todos se sueltan a las risas… no entiendo pero les sigo la corriente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo pequeño pero ya viene lo emocionante, éste es el último recuerdo, ya todo se desarrollará en presente. Saludos<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt, Blaine y yo llegamos a la mansión de los rosales, nuestros amigos nos están esperando en la entrada , saludo eufórica a todos, abrazo a Britt y a Santana, es genial verlas tan juntas, tan hermosas y felices, Artie lleva una cámara y nos graba a todos, Mike, Sam y Puck están jugando con un balón improvisado, hecho de chaquetas apelmazadas, Tina y Quinn platican de quién sabe quién que se les cruzó en el camino y casi lo atropellan, siento que el tiempo regresó y estamos en la antesala de algún teatro, esperando nuestro turno para salir a cantar en algún concurso coral… soy feliz y sin embargo me siento tan vacía, porque aunque mis amigos llenen mis huecos existenciales, me sigue faltando mi cómplice de siempre, mi media naranja, mi Finn; ni siquiera llegó, así que o está tratando de emplazar el reencuentro o ni siquiera le interesa.

Saco las llaves de mi bolso y abro el lugar, todos parecen fascinados y se dispersan por cada rincón de la hermosa casa, entonces el camión de cargas llega con las decoraciones y con las mesas, seguido de un extravagante tráiler donde viajan Mercedes y sus instrumentos.

Kurt empieza a analizar las decoraciones, estoy de suerte porque no dice nada de mis árboles secos con lucecitas, campanitas y cristales. Entonces el futuro novio empieza a dar instrucciones de lo que quiere, está en su ambiente de controlador y de mandón… o loco desquiciado, a según como se quiera ver.

-Necesito que los hombres… (Si es que hay), se pongan a armar mesas y sillas, chicas pueden ir sacando la mantelería y cubiertos, intenten no romper nada… ¿Rach contrataste meseros?- pregunta Kurt

- sí, la chica que nos va a hacer el banquete tiene sus propios empleados…

-bien, aun así que la mesa esté puesta dará una linda vista… necesito más gente en el jardín, para ubicar las velas flotantes y las antorchas y las flores en el arco del muelle… es más, quiero flores por todo el jardín pero especialmente en un pasillo hacia el altar central ¿me escucharon?

-¡Hey! necesito que alguien me ayude con los instrumentos y el equipo de sonido- grita Mercedes, entonces Sam y Puck se ofrecen

- ¡está bien!-suspira Kurt- ¿los demás me escucharon?

- sí- gritamos todos al unísono pero cada quien hace lo que quiere, yo voy al jardín con Mike y Tina… esto está totalmente disparejo casi todos se quedaron a ayudar adentro porque afuera ya hace un poco de frio, así que en cuanto una de mis velas se hunde en el lago en lugar de flotar, me dirijo enojada a pedir ayuda, justo en ese momento Blaine nos llama con una de las campanillas de mi decoración, casi todos nos reunimos a su alrededor, él tiene varias copas de champagne servidas, nos pide que tomemos una y lo hacemos

- yo, quiero expresar las palabras del novio… que soy yo- acentúa dramáticamente tomando una servilleta en la cual tiene algo escrito, empieza a leer - y quiero agradecerles por cada detalle que nos han regalado para este evento, quiero decirles que estoy muy enamorado, emocionado y feliz y que solo espero que la otra parte no se arrepienta- todos reímos, volteo a ver a Kurt y está algo avergonzado-no tengo con qué pagar todo el cariño que nos han dado, así que ¡salud! Por ustedes, por nosotros, porque Schuester jamás se imaginó que iba a crear una familia de un montón de lucers inadaptados que por más que intenten se niegan a separarse

-¡salud!- decimos todos al mismo tiempo

-por cierto ¿Schuester viene?-pregunta Santana

- sí, hará un paro en sus labores de congresista por nosotros- afirma Blaine

-¿Y Finn?- pregunta inocentemente Britt y mientras lo menciona mis piernas se doblan y el aire se va de paseo fuera de mis pulmones

-no ha de tardar en llegar, su vuelo se retrasó, pero ya está en Lima desde hace como una hora, acabo de hablar con él hace 5 minutos, solo fue por su auto a casa de su mamá- le responde Blaine en una hermosa sonrisa, todos vuelven a sus labores y yo me quedo pasmada

-reacciona Rachel, el jardín no se arreglará solo- me pide Kurt tronándome los dedos… si eso, ¡reacciona tonta! me pido yo misma y emito mi queja

-pues no se arreglará solo pero tampoco con las tres únicas personas que estamos fuera, Mike y Tina colocan velas y entre los dos pueden pero yo estoy sola y las mías se hunden…- me quejo dramáticamente

-pues comienza con el arco y el pasillo de flores hasta que alguien más los pueda ayudar– me pide mandón

-claro ¡cómo le voy a llegar al arco!-reprocho irónica burlándome de mi baja estatura, mientras me doy la vuelta dramática que acostumbro y me estampo contra un gran torso, él me toma por la cintura para que no pierda el equilibrio, me deleito bebiendo ese olor, escucho el silencio porque de pronto todo el ruido se fue de paseo, todos estamos en pausa

-Finn- chilla Britt y corre a abrazarlo por lo tanto soy desplazada, oigo más saludos entusiasmados y encuentro el camino para seguir con mi labor, ni siquiera tuve el valor de saludarlo, estoy a punto de poner un pie en el jardín cuando oigo la voz de Kurt

-pues Rachel me acaba de decir que necesitan ayuda allá afuera hermano… así que ve, que te diga que necesita - le ordena a Finn y Finn se da media vuelta, cual niñita de tres años apresuro mi paso, casi corro y llego hasta el arco del muelle, me siento a salvo, claro que no lo estoy, oigo sus pasos crujir sobre las hojas secas, me niego a voltear

-¿por qué corres?- me pregunta y casi puedo imaginar su adorable media sonrisa

-ha… hay mucho que hacer –respondo seria sin voltear a verlo

-¡Finn!- grita Tina que junto con Mike, por estar de melosos en el lago, se habían perdido el brindis y la llegada triunfal de Finn

-¡Hola Tina!- dice tomándola entre sus brazos, Mike se acerca y lo saluda

-Me mandaron para acá ¿en qué puedo ayudar?-pregunta entusiasmado

-Pues nosotros estamos colocando velas en el lago, pero hace falta colocar antorchas alrededor, creo que con tu altura podrías hacerlo, ven te enseño cómo- dice mi amiga y se lo lleva a unos cuantos metros de mí, me alegro de que trabaje lejos, siento que amo a Tina por ser tan oportuna

-Ya se fue- me dice Mike- ya puedes respirar

- estaba respirando- le respondo enojada y él se va burlándose de mi ¿por qué soy tan obvia?

Todo regresa de momento a la normalidad, todos están ocupados, Finn está concentrado con sus antorchas y yo me siento en el frio pasto semi seco para tratar de dar forma al pasillo de flores que quiere Kurt, pasan algunas horas y la concentración en el trabajo me hace olvidar que Finn está cerca de mi

-te va a hacer daño, hace mucho frio, anda levántate del suelo- me pide Finn dándome la mano

-estoy bien, ya casi termino- le digo sin siquiera atreverme a alzar la mirada

-bueno pues enfermemos los dos de una vez- dice con aire de resignación y se tira a mi lado, lo veo… por primera vez desde que se marchó directo a su boda con Melisa sin escuchar mis gritos en su jardín , lo veo frente a frente y suelto un largo suspiro ¿ Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan irresistible?

-no es necesario que estés conmigo ¿ya terminaste con las antorchas?-le pregunto seria

-sí- me responde con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

-waw ventajas de ser tan alto- le digo un poco despectiva- entonces podrías empezar a llenar de flores el arco del muelle… o ver si Mike necesita ayuda

-¿por qué no quieres que esté junto a ti?- pregunta con cierto aire de tristeza mientras se acerca aún más a mí, su rodilla roza la mía y siento una descarga eléctrica

-porque no creo que sea bueno para ti estar junto a mí- respondo irónica

-Rachel, soy lo suficientemente mayor para elegir a mis compañías- dice serio

-creo que no querrás estar cerca de alguien inmaduro, berrinchudo, que cree que debe tener el mundo a sus pies… como yo- le digo a modo de reproche

-Nena no…- dice angustiado-lamento haber dicho todo eso, estaba en mis 5 minutos de furia porque estaba confundido, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonto, ya sabes, te escuché con eso de que no me amabas pero no debí creer lo que escuché, más bien debí hablarlo contigo directamente, pero me negaba porque por el otro lado estaba Mel y yo no podía simplemente abandonarla… perdóname, sabes que yo no pienso que realmente seas todo eso… perdóname por favor

- no tengo nada que perdonar porque en realidad todo lo que dijiste, sí lo soy-respondo muy segura de mis palabras

-bueno… berrinchuda si eres… un poquito- dice sincero colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja y me río para evitar hacer evidente el temblor que le produce su toque a mi cuerpo- pero así te quiero- confiesa- y no es justo que por un instante de locura perdamos todo… nuestros recuerdos, incluso nuestra amistad… necesito recuperarte

-uhmm- exclamo en tono de queja, escondiendo mi rostro, tratando de contener mis lágrimas porque definitivamente el hecho de que quiera ser mi amigo, me quiebra por dentro, seguramente sintió mi desajuste emocional porque se acerca aún más

- ¡ven acá!- Me ordena cariñosamente y le permito abrazarme, no sé si estoy oyendo de más pero hay suspiros lejanos que me devuelven a la realidad, me separo de él

-sabes que esto no está bien… tu amas a Melisa- digo muy segura pero tambaleo al ponerme de pie porque mis piernas se entumieron

-yo te amo a ti- dice muy bajito, sus palabras me descontrolan y finjo no escucharlo mientras continúo mi paso firme y camino hacia donde están Tina Y Mike, los siguientes minutos evito verlo a los ojos, aunque al final terminamos trabajando los cuatro juntos para que el arco del muelle quede hermosamente lleno de flores, nos falta poco y ni siquiera fuimos conscientes del tiempo que empleamos. Tina va al baño dentro de la casa y regresa suspirando

-No van a creer lo lindo que quedó todo allá dentro- dice ilusionada

-¿en serio? ¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto sin creerlo

- sí, ya hasta se fueron- responde dramáticamente

- bueno a nosotros nos falta poco- anima Mike

- ¿cómo que se fueron? ¿Todos?- igualo el drama de mi amiga

-no, allá están Mercedes y Sam, a ellos si les falta mucho porque tuvieron problemas con la electricidad también están Kurt y Blaine pero creo que ya se van…-informa Tina

-bueno creo que es justo que se vayan, mañana tienen que estar frescos y si se quedan, estarán agotados, iré a decirles que nosotros acabamos – dice Finn y va hacia la casa

-Rachel, deja de ser tan grosera con Finn- me regaña Tina y se dirige a hacer más ramitos de rosas miniatura dejándome boquiabierta, yo no estoy siendo grosera, estoy guardando la debida distancia de un hombre atractivo, inteligente, que huele riquísimo… pero que está casado… así que no creo estar siendo nada más que respetuosa con un hombre ajeno

-Ya se fueron y será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya casi es medianoche- regresa a decirnos Finn y continuamos el trabajo en silencio.

**SÁBADO**

Miro mi reloj, ya pasa de media noche, me emociono, hoy dentro de dieciocho horas, será la boda. Al cabo de unos minutos estamos listos, no podemos prender ni las antorchas ni las velas hasta el atardecer, pero aún con todo apagado, luce maravilloso, entramos en la sala donde será el baile y Mercedes y Sam siguen concentradísimos conectando cables, ellos dicen que no hay problema en que nos marchemos que ellos cerrarán bien al terminar, así que le dejo mis llaves a Mercedes, salimos al estacionamiento y me sorprendo al ver que Mike viene en una motocicleta, recoge a Tina y ambos se despiden con cara juguetona.

-¡adiós!- digo en suspiro y ahora ¿cómo demonios iré a casa? mis padres no están, así que no pueden venir por mí

-Parece que Finn y Rachel van a casa juntos- dice Finn travieso dirigiéndose a su auto,

-no, Finn y Rachel no van a ningún lado juntos- le reprocho- esperaré a Mercedes y a Sam

- ¿de verdad? ¿Y les arruinarás esa linda reconciliación?… esos cables y esos instrumentos están más que conectados, lo que ellos quieren es estar solos… conectarse el uno al otro ¡romance!- dice con una sonrisa pícara, ¡demonios! tiene razón yo también vi que esos dos, algo se traían.

Lo medito un poco, tengo que ser valiente, no tengo más remedio, lo sigo, él abre la puerta para mí y termino subiendo a su auto,empieza a conducir, quiere hablar pero no lo dejo, volteo hacia la ventanilla y lo ignoro, al cansancio de mi cuerpo se le acumula el agotamiento emocional ¿por qué dijo que me ama? ¿Por qué le agrega más piedras a nuestro saco? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que estamos a punto de reventar? ¿Por qué mejor simplemente me dice que es feliz, qué tendrá un hijo pronto?, no sé, cualquier tontería que me haga arrancármelo del corazón lo más pronto posible, pero no, al señor le gusta verme sufrir, enciende la radio y ante mi silencio, canta casi todas las canciones que ponen. Me alegro al ver las luces del jardín de casa de mis padres, abro con premura la puerta del auto de Finn, bajo y me siento segura de tocar suelo fijo y conocido, emprendo de nuevo la carrera hacia la puerta de mi casa cuando oigo su voz detrás de mi

-solo mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas- pide en una súplica lastimosa…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, solo porque ya tenemos un favorito, dos capítulos en un solo día y dosis Finchel. Gracias miles. <strong>

**Pd: recibí una amenaza e insultos de alguien que odia mis historias pero increíblemente se sabe a detalle todas ellas yo creo que aceptaría su crítica si me dijera que tengo faltas de ortografía imperdonables o que no se me entiende nada, pero no, ella solo odia a mi pareja protagonista así que pienso que si me da tanta importancia es porque me está leyendo y contrario a lo que dice le está gustando lo que lee. Así que cariño, no estoy negada a la opción y ya que me lees con tanta atención, tal vez la próxima fic que yo haga sea Faberry y te la dedicaré con gusto. Saludos y bendiciones para ti. **


	9. Chapter 9

…-¿qué dijiste?- volteo hacia él aturdida

-dime que no me amas y esto se acabó Rachel, no te volveré a molestar nunca más en mi vida, no me volverás a ver… olvidaremos de una vez todo esto- dice en voz normal pero sé que está alterado, lo ignoro, doy más pasos hacia la puerta de mi casa

-ni siquiera te atreves a responder - me reprocha a media voz

- tú tampoco respondiste… yo te pedí lo mismo el día que te fuiste para casarte con la espantapájaros, te lo supliqué, dije Finn, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas… y no dijiste nada, te fuiste, no volteaste ni siquiera a verme…

-porque si te veía lo único que iba a decir es que te amaba con todo mi corazón y no hubiera querido separarme de ti nunca más, pero yo ya tenía un compromiso y no lo podía romper tan fácil… ella iba a sufrir y no podía permitírmelo

-entonces preferiste que yo sufriera a cambio

-no, preferí que las cosas se enfriaran, ambos estábamos alterados…no sabía qué hacer…

-¡claro!, que mejor manera de calmarse que casándose ¿no?, Finn no me engañes, no más, tú no pudiste responder que me amabas pero a cambio me dijiste que la amabas a ella

-Rach, tú estabas ahí siendo tan… intensa, tirando flores por todas partes, yo estaba contrariado, furioso, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o siquiera que pensar

- eso no fue lo que me lastimó, lo entendí, entendí que estabas enojado pudiste decir cualquier cosa, lo que me dolió fue cuando lo dijiste, después de que hicimos el amor… lo dijiste clarito, te amo Melisa… Lo siento

-no, yo… no fue intencional, seguramente estaba aturdido por el alcohol, embriagado de ti, de tu cuerpo… ahora que recuerdo yo estaba pensando en ti… a ti te decía que te amaba y después le decía lo siento a Melisa- dice en un tono angustioso y no le creo nada

- Buenas noches Finn- me despido abriendo la puerta de mi casa

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas-vuelve a pedir y quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas, mi cerebro le ordena a mi boca decir "ya no te amo Finn" es decir yo puedo, ¿cuántas veces antes había fingido indiferencia respecto a él? Entonces veo su rostro angustiado y sus ojos esperanzados e ilusionados, mi corazón sabe entonces que está perdido y le gana el mando al cerebro, mi voz habla por él

-te amo más que a mi vida- digo perdida en sus ojos, sin titubeos a pesar de las lágrimas que poco a poco se fueron acumulando en mi rostro, no necesito decir más, sus brazos en automático me rodean la cintura

-y yo a ti mi cielo… te amo, te amo y necesito demasiado- dice bajando su rostro y no puedo resistirlo, le permito besarme, me aferro a él, a su olor, a su hermosura, no puedo evitarlo, simplemente, porque por más que lo intente, no puedo vivir sin él… pero él no es mío

-Melisa- murmuro en cuánto él me deja respirar

-olvídate de todo lo que no sea nuestro amor- ruega - solo somos tú y yo- afirma volviendo a besarme y en silencio acepto su petición, es muy fácil dejarse llevar por él y sus caricias, lo jalo a dentro de la casa, llegamos a tropezones hasta el sillón de mis padres y nuestros cuerpos se vuelven a fundir, transformándose en uno solo…

Estoy rendida, éste sí que empieza siendo un gran día pienso mientras acurruco mi rostro en su pecho y oigo su corazón tamborilear…

- te amo- me dice en cuanto la agitación que nuestro amor le provocó baja un poco de intensidad

-yo te amo más- le respondo en una sonrisa, él besa mi frente

-¿entonces estoy perdonado?

-Finn no sé si estás perdonado, ni siquiera entiendo si hay algo que tenga que perdonarte, lo único que sé es que te amo y que contra este amor no puedo luchar… no, no puedo por más que lo intente- le confieso acongojada y el sonríe

- entonces, en nombre de ese amor, prométeme, por favor que vas a aceptar lo que yo te pueda ofrecer- me pide mirándome a los ojos

-¿qué me vas a ofrecer?- le pregunto interesada

-prométemelo sin saber

-¿quieres que sea tu amante? – pregunto burlona, él se pone serio… así que debo suponer que sí, que eso es lo que quiere ¿eso es lo que quiero yo? Para que me hago tonta y moralista, yo daría cada gota de sangre en mis venas por él… aceptar ser su amante es una de las mínimas cosas que estaría dispuesta a hacer.

-voy a mudarme- me confiesa sacándome de mis pensamientos

- lo sé, tu mamá me lo dijo

-¿te dijo que la televisora no solo compró mi programa si no que quiere que yo mismo lo dirija y lo produzca?- me pregunta con emoción

-no, pero algo así supuse- admito viéndolo con orgullo

- ellos dijeron que tenían estudios de televisión en Los Ángeles y en New York… que yo podía elegir en qué ciudad se me hacía más fácil trabajar

-¿dijiste que New York?- pregunto tontamente emocionada

-allá vives tú… por supuesto que dije New York…

- ¿y Melisa?

-Melisa se queda en Lima, suenas más preocupada por ella que yo- me mira feo ¡oh por Dios! Así que va en serio eso de ser su amante, me quedo momentáneamente sin habla, él continúa- ¿sabes? el trabajo es muy pesado Rach, hay que estar pendiente de todos los detalles, de todos los personajes de mi serie, pero es algo que siempre soñé, que siempre tuve en mi cabeza… y estoy preparado

- si lo estás, eres demasiado inteligente y creativo, a partir de ahora nada te detendrá…- respondo dándole besitos en el pecho, él suspira

- me preocupa que con tanto trabajo, a pesar de tenerte tan cerca, no voy a tener todo el tiempo para ti… es decir si aceptas… y yo tendré muy poquito de ti aunque me conformaré con verte para cenar, con tenerte todas las noches en mi cama y Dios… muero por ver tu rostro todos los días al amanecer… eso va a ser mi perdición y mi inyección de energía para hacer cualquier cosa- dice ilusionado, volviendo a besarme, yo le correspondo pero algo está mal

-Finn yo… a estas alturas sabes que yo acepto lo que sea que me quieras ofrecer, el poco tiempo… ¡acepto!…si tu propuesta es que sea solo tu amante, va, ¡puedo con eso!, pero no puedo concebir la idea de ocultar todo esto a tu mujer, no sé, mientras nosotros estamos disfrutando de nuestro amor, el amor de su vida podría estar cruzando enfrente de ella y no podría seguirlo por estar atada a ti… eso sería injusto- digo muy seria y él me ignora por unos segundos

-todo lo que soy, es lo que te ofrezco con bastantes defectos, con algunas virtudes ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?- pregunta muy orgulloso

-te tomo a ti con tus pocos defectos y con tus muchas virtudes porque amo todo de ti… lo que no sé es si aceptar tus complicaciones- digo angustiada

- Hey no te preocupes, esta debería de ser una propuesta feliz, no angustiosa, así que tienes hasta mañana, antes de la boda, entonces tendrás que tener una respuesta, así que promete que lo pensarás

- está bien- suspiro y quiero decirle que sí inmediatamente, es decir lo tendré a mi lado, ganaré a pesar de sus complicaciones pero tengo que ser más lista, "divórciate primero" es una orden que oirá de mi boca bastante seguido- pienso mientras busco un beso más de sus hermosos labios.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Nena despierta!- me pide Finn dándome un besito en la nariz

-¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto con extrema calma deleitando mis sentidos con la hermosura de su rostro

-Tarde, muy tarde, tu celular ha estado sonando- me dice señalando mi bolso y justo en ese momento vuelve a sonar, me apresuro a contestar…

-es un mensaje, es de Kurt, dice que viene para acá con las chicas para que nos probemos los vestidos ¡tienes que irte!

-Voy- dice todo presuroso y empieza a vestirse- espera ¿por qué tengo que huir?- pregunta inocente

- ¿en serio?- le pregunto casi incrédula

-ok, ok, ya entendí - me dice travieso mientras me roba un beso

- te veo en la boda… piénsalo pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión recuerda que solo hay una única verdad en mi corazón y esa es que te amo, que desde el primer día en que te conocí, aunque me asustaste, supe que eras especial, que sería difícil vivir sin ti… ¡Dios, no imagino mi vida sin ti! Así que di que sí… porque tú sabes que me amas…por favor, por favor, di que sí- me ruega con ojos de cachorrito antes de salir presuroso por la puerta de la cocina. Le sonrío y mi cabeza dice sí mil veces a su petición pero él no alcanza a verme.

Corro a darme un baño, estoy llena de ilusiones y nada borra la estúpida sonrisa que hay en mis labios; él y yo en New York, no hay un sueño más perfecto… claro, podría ser más perfecto si logro convencerlo de que se divorcie, no me preocupo, sé que lo lograré porque él no es malo, solo hizo lo correcto en ese momento y lo correcto era no abandonar a la espantapájaros, pero ahora que no hay dudas ni remordimientos en su corazón, tarde o temprano va a entender que divorciarse es lo mejor y entonces si nada será más perfecto.

Llaman a la puerta y aún estoy en mi bata de baño pero seré conejillo de indias de Kurt ¿para qué me molesto en vestirme? Así que bajo directamente a abrir

-¿por qué demonios no contestas el teléfono? ¿Por qué estás en bata? ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Estás frustrando mis planes!- dice Kurt histérico y se mete hasta la cocina, detrás de él vienen las chicas que con sus sonrisitas burlonas hacen que se me bajen las ganas de abofetear a Kurt y detrás de las chicas viene un séquito de 6 personas cargando sendas cajas de maquillaje y porta-vestidos

-maquillistas y peinadores - me dice Kurt alzando los hombros y rio como boba ¿por qué no me extraña? Nos acomodamos, a duras penas si cabemos en la sala de mi casa, pero cada quien está en una silla siendo atendida por uno de los maquillistas, a mí me preguntan qué peinado quiero y no tengo ni la menor idea porque todo depende del vestido y no lo he visto

-Solo has unas ondas, su cabello es hermoso, quiero que lo luzca suelto- ordena Kurt extremadamente mandón a Stacy la chica que me atenderá

-Yo lo quería recogido- le reprocho haciéndole mala cara por como trató a la chica

- irá mejor suelto, no discutas - me dice entre dientes, por Dios está demasiado ansioso y nervioso ¿sabrá Blaine en lo que se mete? Si le cuento cómo se porta su prometido, quizá quiera arrepentirse…

-¡no me importa lo que tú quieras! Quiero el cabello recogido y punto - digo casi en un grito

-Cálmense Novietzillas- grita Santana

-Rach, deja que te hagan lo que Kurt pide, después te lo pruebas con el vestido y si no te gusta yo te ayudo a cambiarlo- pide Quinn y le hago caso, solo porque ella me lo pidió.

El tiempo empieza a transcurrir, mis padres llegan y solo suspiran y se encierran en su recámara al ver el desastre que hay en su casa, menos mal que hospedaron al rabino en un hotel porque si no, hubiera sido una vergüenza total, para cuando me doy cuenta son las cuatro de la tarde, dos horas antes de la boda, nosotras tenemos un perfecto manicure, pedicura, maquillaje y peinado pero Kurt no ha hecho nada por su propio arreglo, decido hacer las paces con él

-Kurt… lo siento no debí gritarte, sé que estás estresado pero todo va a salir bien

-lo sé… lo sé- me dice abrazándome

- ahora ve a tu casa a ponerte el traje maravilloso que seguro estuviste reservando toda tu vida para este día y deja que nosotras nos terminemos de vestir- le ordeno cariñosamente, él niega con la cabeza

-No… los malditos vestidos llegaron muy tarde y tengo que ajustar los detalles por si no les quedan, lo tengo que hacer yo, no traje costureras así que no sé qué voy a hacer si todo llega a ser un caos

-Tranquilo Kurt sé coser, yo ayudo - anuncia Tina

-Pues yo no sé la gran cosa pero estudié un poco de diseño básico ya sabes para ver qué estilo de vestidos me queda en las alfombras rojas y cuáles no…. Y ahí me enseñaron a ensartar una aguja y coser…así que ya tienes a dos costureras - le digo en un amigable sonrisa

- mala idea, ustedes dos también se tienen que probar los vestidos- nos reprocha Kurt haciendo una pequeña rabieta

- pues primero no lo probamos las que no sabemos nada de costura y después Tina y Rach y vemos como las ayudamos- resuelve Mercedes y todas aceptan, ellas suben a mi recámara para vestirse mientras Tina, Kurt y yo sacamos agujas e hilos y las esperamos escaleras abajo

-¿Listos? -Pregunta Britt desde arriba

-listos -respondemos entusiasmados y baja una despampanante Britt ataviada con un corsé ¿blanco? Que tiene unos unicornios bordados acompañado de una falda pomposa y voluminosa… blanca con destellos y brillos morados y rosas, quiero decir algo sobre el color rojo ausente pero una seductora Santana hace su acto de presencia en un vestido de tubo, con hombros al aire, también blanco y estoy atónita, Kurt está embelesado y Tina está emocionada aplaudiendo

-Chico te sacaste un diez con esto- dice Mercedes saliendo con un traje recto y un saco sastre, acompañado de un extravagante tocado de plumas en su cabeza… todo blanco, debo aclarar

- esto está hermoso, gracias Kurt-dice una tímida Quinn ataviada en un discreto y sensual vestido corte sirena … sí cómo no… ¡blanco!, estoy con la boca abierta

-ok niñas ¿cómo se sienten? ¿Qué detalles hay que arreglar?-pregunta Kurt sin poder contener la emoción

-ninguno, son perfectos- se oye en varias voces, Kurt está a punto del llanto y alcanza a sacar una cámara fotográfica de su gran bolso, empieza a disparar flashazos a las modelos que posan encantadas

- soy… la única que está desconcertada ¿blanco?- logro preguntar por fin

-¿no sabías?- pregunta Tina con una sonrisita nerviosa

-No- respondo segura

-Kurt nos contó mientras veníamos a casa de Rach así que no tenía por qué saber -le aclara Quinn

- ¡Cierto! -Acepta Tina

- y… y ¿por qué blanco?-pregunto aún sin entender

-Princesa… todo diseñador tiene sus bocetos de vestidos de novia y siempre que he tenido tiempo libre me he dedicado a trabajar en ellos, ustedes y sus estilos fueron mi inspiración, los iba a sacar en una colección, en algún desfile europeo, pero se atravesó lo de la boda y quise que vieran la luz antes porque son mis vestidos perfectos, yo los usaría pero sabes que el travestismo no es lo mío, así que verlas en este día tan importante, con estos vestidos es como ver mi obra maestra… como si yo mismo los usara así que sí… blancos ¿tienes algún problema?- me pregunta gruñón

-no… - respondo aturdida pero entendiéndolo y claro que me pondré cualquier vestido ridículo blanco que quiera que use, es su día y no tendrá más que esto que sea de su gusto

-Voy por el mío- anuncia Tina en una hermosa sonrisa

-claro cariño, toma el tuyo, todos tienen nombre- le anuncia Kurt animándola- tú también deberías ir por el tuyo- me apresura

-Te quiero mucho Kurt…- le digo sinceramente porque de pronto me nació decírselo

-gracias, yo a ti - me dice Kurt abrazándome y derramamos algunas lagrimitas

-¡no llores! El maquillaje- me regaña mi mejor amigo mientras las modelos siguen posando y todas mis amigas se ven tan hermosas que me permito un instante para también tomar fotografías con mi celular, a los tres minutos, Tina también está de blanco con un vestido de seda de una sola manga, me dedico a fotografiarla encantada

-¡queremos ver a Rachel! ¡Queremos ver a Rachel!- empieza Britt y las demás la corean

- está bien… voy- digo condescendiente y empiezo a subir

-te acompaño princesa- dice Kurt y lo espero para que entremos juntos a mi habitación

Veo el único porta vestidos que quedó en mi recámara, inmediatamente supongo que es algo especial, es voluminoso y grande, no me atrevo a llegar hasta él, Kurt avanza con paso seguro, lo toma del perchero y empieza a abrir el cierre de la funda, se tarda un poco, cubre la vista, entonces suspira y lo alza alto sobre su cabeza para no arrastrar demasiado la falda

-¡Hay por Dios!- exclamo casi sin aire, frente a mi está el vestido más hermoso, ¡el vestido de mis sueños!, es tipo ballgown, me acerco para mirar a detalle, tiene unos delicados tirantes casi transparentes, lo toco, el corsé está bordado con una preciosa filigrana de un blanco distinto, casi imperceptible, como intermedio tiene un bello cinturón plateado, adornado con cristales y piedras preciosas engarzadas, parece un trabajo de joyería; la falda esponjosa empieza a caer en tules que parecen nubes y a lo largo y ancho de ella tiene salpicados pequeños y discretos diamantitos, la terminación de la falda repite el bordado de filigrana perfecto y es tan larga que roza delicadamente el suelo

- está hecho a mano- me indica Kurt y me trae a la realidad

- Kurt es….

-lo sé, yo cada que lo veo, tampoco encuentro palabras para describirlo

- es demasiado- digo en un suspiro

- es tu vestido princesa… lo cree para ti, tiene tu elegancia, tu glamur, tu sencillez, tu brillo…

-no puedo Kurt… tal vez si algún día me caso yo pueda…

-no puedes decir que no, todas aceptaron…- me mira con ojos suplicantes

-pero este es distinto… es tan perfecto

- y eso que no has visto el velo… es estilo catedral, de organza semitransparente y termina en el mismo estilo de bordado… y la tiara… Rach… la tiara está de no creerse, hace juego con el cinturón del vestido, yo mismo la diseñé y un joyero francés la engarzó en platino y piedras preciosas…- ve mi cara angustiada y acaricia mi hombro

- descuida no te voy a obligar a usar todo completo en este momento, el velo y la tiara se quedarán guardados para el momento de tu boda…porque sí Rachel, estoy de acuerdo con este te debes casar… pero dame el gusto de usarlo también hoy… por favor…- me suplica y estoy perdida, sonrío, al menos Finn tendrá una probadita de lo que podría tener si se divorcia… Y se me propone, así que podrían pasar años antes de que vuelva a usar este fabuloso vestido, además lo hago por Kurt así que bien…

Decidida me quito la bata. Estoy en una ropa interior muy decente pero Kurt me mira feo

-Rach, tendrás que ponerte este, los tirantes de mi vestido no se verán muy bien con ese sostén de abuelita - dice criticándome mientras me entrega una caja, la abro, su contenido se revela ante mis ojos con un juego de lencería de encaje blanco

-esto es muy atrevido- respondo mientras lo saco y lo analizo, es muy sugerente, con semitransparencias por casi todos lados

- es solo complemento para mi vestido- se justifica mientras me entrega unas delicadas medias con liguero

-¿en serio Kurt?

-¿quién te va a ver?- ríe burlón- de hecho creo que ese es tu problema y por eso estás tan amargadita, todas las demás aceptaron incluso la lencería porque seguramente tienen planes para lucirla después… pero tú….- empieza a molestarse

-ok, ok, me la pongo- acepto entre refunfuñona y alegre porque si hay suerte y todo sale como debe, Finn se infartará con este jueguito de lencería coqueto.

Entro al baño y después de vestir la nueva ropa interior, salgo con una bata encima, en serio que esto es demasiado para mostrar, me siento hasta apenada con Kurt que suele hacer constantes experimentos de su ropa sobre mí

Él me pasa el vestido y discreta bajo mi bata, empiezo a ponérmelo poco a poco, no quiero maltratarlo, Kurt me ayuda a acomodarlo y más rápido de lo que creo, estoy completamente vestida. Me miro en el espejo y mi actitud se transforma de la simple Rachel a la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

-los zapatos, ¡aquí!- me avisa Kurt sacando unos "_Louboutin Cenicienta_" de su empaque- lo miro extrañada

- estos no son tu diseño y son demasiado

- no te puedes negar, son un regalo del novio- me dice medio enfadado

-¿por qué Blaine tendría que regalarme algo?

-porque… porque… por darme gusto a mí, compró zapatos acorde con cada vestido

-pues tu novio es un despilfarrador ¿sabías que me depositó 50 mil dólares para los gastos de la boda?

- Waw no… pero así es Blaine y siempre quiere lo mejor…- dice mientras me ayuda a calzar restándole importancia a lo del dinero

Al fin estoy Lista y Kurt vuelve a soltar lágrimas traicioneras y resuelvo no seguirle la corriente, por el contrario me coloco una hermosa sonrisa y le doy las gracias.

-Tenemos que mostrarles a las chicas- me dice dando brinquitos (En serio que Kurt es bipolar, del llanto a la algarabía) y abre la puerta

-¡está lista!- grita y me asomo al comienzo de la escalinata, todas suspiran, mientras bajo, soy abrumada por una serie de flashazos y al estar por completo en la planta baja veo que mis padres también están entre los fotógrafos

- ¡estás lindísima! - dice mi papi mientras me estrecha en sus brazos y mi padre sigue sacando fotos, ninguno de los dos se extraña al verme vestida así, seguramente las chicas ya les explicaron así que me relajo, imagino que estoy en una alfombra roja y sonriendo hago mi saludo glamuroso y mando un beso con la mano, solo para ellos

* * *

><p>Ok, ok! el de ayer fue capítulo chiquito así que el de hoy es un poco más extenso, éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, solo Kurt puede ver a tan lindas novias, como sea, ya solo nos quedan cuatro capítulos. Espero sus comentarios para subirlos pronto. Saludos.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Desde que bajé la escalinata vestida de blanco, Tina está llorando y no tengo ni idea de por qué está tan sentimental, Quinn la consuela y Santana grita

-¡Hora de irnos chicas!

- ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto inocentemente

-pues nosotras a nuestras casas a esperar que nuestras citas pasen por nosotras- me responde Quinn, ¡perfecto! yo no tengo cita me enfurruño mentalmente porque definitivamente Finn no es opción… ¿él irá con Melisa? Lo dudo pero no lo puedo llamar, aún tengo algo de dignidad no quiero que nos vean tan pronto juntos

-¿pasarás por mi Kurt? No tengo con quién ir - le pregunto a mi amigo en un bobo puchero

- Rach… ya estoy retardado, no sé a qué hora estaré listo, además iré con mis padres en un precioso auto clásico adornado con lirios - me presume- pero ¿qué hay de tus padres? Puedes ir con ellos ¿irán verdad señores Berry?

-por supuesto- contesta mi padre mientras todas se despiden, me pregunto qué dirán los vecinos al ver salir a tantas novias de casa de mis padres.

Espero sentada en un sillón pues mis papis decidieron cambiarse y ponerse guapos de último momento, así que cerca de una hora después ellos bajan la escalinata vestidos con sus trajes elegantísimos, mi papi trae algo en las manos pero las coloca detrás de su espalda

- cierra los ojos cariño- me pide emocionado

-papi… ¿qué…

-tengo una sorpresa cariño, solo sé obediente como cuando eras niña o no habrá regalo

- no es mi cumpleaños ¿por qué tiene la gente que regalarme cosas?- pregunto berrinchuda

- solo ciérralos-ordena mi padre y obedezco, como cuando niña, pongo mis manos hacia el frente y mi papi deposita algo en ellas, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que sostengo una cajita de joyerías Tiffany

-¿en serio?- pregunto extrañada sin abrir la caja

-como tú dices…iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños pero ya solo falta mes y medio para que suceda además, estás tan linda que no me pude resistir y quise adelantarlo- explica mi papi

-anda, ábrelo- dice mi padre y saco unos preciosos y pequeños aretes de diamante en forma de estrella, debajo de ellos hay una notita con una linda caligrafía "es algo NUEVO… que te recordará que tus papis siempre estarán aquí para ti"- me confundo pero agradezco el lindo detalle

Papá y mi padre me obligan a ponérmelos y vuelven a tomar más fotos con una actitud de nostalgia que no pueden disimular… dicen cosas como "mi bebita ha crecido tanto" o "mi niñita es tan hermosa"… yo solo los miro pero me estoy asustando, ok, esto se está pasando estoy más que extrañada

¿por qué me siento como una novia?... porque estás vestida como una, me contesto yo sola… no, no es que me vea como una… me siento como una … ¿no será qué?… ¡no!… ¡claro que no!… y si… ¿y si mis padres concretaron en secreto una boda para mí? No sería extraño, somos judíos, los judíos ortodoxos concretaban bodas por conveniencia, pero mis padres son modernos… aunque ¡oh por Dios! Fueron por el rabino ¿será que me comprometieron desde pequeña con un extraño y él llegó a exigir que cumplieran? y como sabían que me iba a negar ¿me van a obligar a casarme?- pienso angustiada pero yo sola me calmo-Rachel… ni una escritora de fanfiction hace tantas marañas histriónicas como tú así que tranquila- me pido en silencio cuando mi padre entra a la casa, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento salió

- el auto está listo y hermoso- dice mi padre emocionado y juro que si veo el auto de mis padres adornado de flores y demás cursilerías que se le ponen a un auto de novia, saldré corriendo… sí eso haré, en el camino le hablaré a Finn y le diré lo que traman mis padres, entonces nos fugaremos y nada podrá separarnos- pienso mientras papi y yo vamos a la puerta, suspiro de alivio al ver el auto… solo está limpio, mis padres lo lavaron y eso es todo, así que la boda de Blaine y de Kurt sí se realizará esta tarde, ¿cómo pude dudar si yo misma preparé los detalles?... y lo del vestido…¿ por qué me puso tan nerviosa? probablemente a Kurt se le botó la canica al vestirnos a todas de novias… ¿ a quién engaño? Kurt tiene botada la canica desde hace mucho y los aretes ¿por qué me extraño? mis papis siempre adelantan mi regalo de cumpleaños… sí, siempre lo hacen… y en mi cumpleaños habrá otro regalo, ventajas de ser la niña mimada y consentida de la casa ¡qué boba soy!- me regaño mentalmente

-¿vienes o no Rach?- me pregunta mi papi y me da la mano para acompañarme al auto, con mucho trabajo me acomodo en la parte de atrás y estamos listos para partir a la mítica mansión de los rosales.

Me quiero morir, Estamos a menos de 10 minutos de que sean las seis de la tarde, de que empiece la ceremonia y aún estamos en la carretera, mis padres tienen un humor excelente y no la hemos pasado cantando y riendo, pero ahora siento que el peso del mundo cae sobre mí

-tranquila linda ya llegaremos- dice mi padre mientras toca el claxon

-¿por qué hay tanto tráfico?- les pregunto

-no lo sé cariño pero todos parecen ir al mismo lugar que nosotros- responde mi papi sonriente

-voy a matar a Kurt… seguramente invitó a más gente de la planeada ¿qué voy a hacer si no alcanzan las mesas ni la comida?

-Rachel Barbra Berry, cálmate de una vez me estás poniendo nervioso, causarás un accidente- me regaña mi padre y si no tuviese una perfecta manicura, me comería ahora mismo mis uñas

-no van a empezar sin ti mi amor- me consuela mi papi y prefiero quedarme callada antes de responderle con alguna grosería, por fin entramos al lugar, no espero ni siquiera a que se estacionen bien, tomo mi bolsita plateada, donde tengo un labial, toallitas desmaquillantes y mi celular y salgo con premura… oigo que el teléfono suena y en medio de mi carrera contesto

-Hola amor- me saluda la voz emocionada de Finn

-hola guapo ¿cómo está Kurt? ¿Llegaron ya? Hay un tráfico espantoso y yo…- intento contarle mientras abro el salón… waw, Kurt sí que se las sabe de todas, hay muchas más mesas de las que dejamos anoche, todas perfectamente arregladas y el escenario está más espectacular de lo que recuerdo, está lleno de flores… Mercedes y Sam se sacaron un 10- pienso abrumada y distraída

-nena… no quiero hablar de nada que no seamos tú y yo… es decir…no es que te quiera presionar pero ¿recuerdas? Ibas a tener una respuesta hoy antes de la boda…

- waw, no creí que te refirieras literal a antes de la boda, Finn, hoy es el día de tu hermano, estoy retrasada, ¿te puedo dar una respuesta más tarde?, de todos modos nos veremos en la fiesta- le respondo aún más distraída pues todas las ventanas y las puertas de la terraza central, desde donde se tiene la vista perfecta del jardín, están cerradas, me golpeo mentalmente, yo pensaba cortar vuelta por aquí, ahora tendré que dar la vuelta completa a la casa para llegar al muelle donde será la ceremonia lo cual será una tortura con este enorme vestido y estos tacones elegantes, de pronto se me ocurre, Finn me puede ayudar

- cariño… ¿ya estás en el jardín?

- sí ¿por qué?

-no puedo llegar… está cerrada la terraza…

-tranquila, Kurt tampoco ha llegado...

- menos mal ¿sabes si alguien tiene las llaves? Puedes preguntar a Mercedes o a Sam, yo les presté mis copias para que cerraran anoche…

-preguntaré- me dice servicial y oigo murmullos

- dice Mercedes que dejaron las llavesen la mesa de los novios- me informa Finn

-Ok, voy

-nena… y cuando estés ahí… podrías tomar la cajita roja que está en las flores

-¿cajita?

-¡una sorpresa!- me dice travieso y sin soltar el teléfono llego al lugar indicado veo las llaves junto a la caja, tomo ambas cosas, voy de nuevo a las puertas de la terraza…

-ya tengo las llaves, te veo en un ratito- le digo intentando colgar

-no, espera, ¿puedes abrir la cajita antes de abrir la puerta?- me ruega

-no Finn-respondo molesta

-por favor-ruega y a esa vocecita no le puedo negar nada

-está bien- digo un poco grosera. Abro la caja y me sorprendo, ahí adentro, está el anillo de compromiso que Finn me dio cuando teníamos 18, yo se lo había devuelto el día que me marché y él me juró que algún día volvería a mis manos, lo miro y cuando me canso de mirarlo, lo saco de su cajita, debajo hay una nota… "es algo VIEJO pero sigue cargando las mismas promesas de amor, Póntelo siempre"-ordena una nota con caligrafía limpia y prolija… la misma caligrafía que había debajo de la caja de Tiffany… quiero llorar ¿Por qué esta coincidencia? no entiendo nada.

-Finn ¿qué está pasando?

-nena… no creo poder esperar, necesito una respuesta ahora – me confiesa angustiado, suspiro, entiendo su angustia, si yo pude con ella es porque tuve a las chicas en casa y lo del vestido, los aretes y mis papis me distrajeron pero no lo puedo hacer sufrir… no más, tomo el anillo y lo pongo en el dedo del que jamás debió salir

-sí Finn… me comprometo a lo que sea contigo, sí con los ojos cerrados, sí porque te amo demasiado- le susurro despacito a la bocina del teléfono, Finn suspira y puedo sentir su emoción

-Gracias... gracias nena, te juro que cada uno de los días de mi vida no me van a alcanzar para agradecer haberte conocido… te amo… te amo tanto- lo escucho decirme y sonrío como tonta

-yo te amo más- alcanzo a responder

-¿puedes abrir ahora la puerta de la terraza?- me pregunta tierno y le obedezco… empiezo a meter la llave en el cerrojo, por alguna razón, estoy temblando, él sigue hablando

- ya dijiste que sí pero ya que no sabes a qué le dijiste sí… tengo que preguntarte- dice un poco nervioso y yo por fin abro las puertas, la luz me deslumbra un poco, el sol está a punto de meterse, sus rayos parecen ser devorados por el lago haciendo mil veces más intensa la luz que me da de frente en el rostro

- Rachel Berry… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunta mientras al mismo tiempo enfoco el jardín, el muelle y el lago.

Hay mucha más gente de la que esperaba pero lo que más llama mi atención es el arco principal; del lado izquierdo, están todas mis amigas, son las damas, todas ellas usando vestidos rojos ¿y qué fue de los blancos?, del lado derecho, están mis amigos, los padrinos, con bellos trajes negros y corbatines rojos, todos están volteando hacia la terraza, todos me miran, todos menos el hombre hermoso que está hasta el frente, volteado hacia el lago, hablando por teléfono y del brazo de Carole…la posición principal que ocupa en el muelle lo delata, es el novio, no es Blaine, no es Kurt, su altura y silueta son inconfundibles … es Finn…

-¡oh por Dios!…- exclamo al analizar por completo mi bello atuendo y deduzco todo…

**Finn es el novio de esta boda… y yo…. Yo soy la novia**

Tengo tantas preguntas… pero entiendo que no es momento, además me hicieron una pregunta importante y debo contestar… mi voz logra salir de donde quiera que se haya escondido

- sí mi amor, si quiero casarme contigo- le digo mientras las lágrimas rondan mis mejillas

-¡bien!- dice con emoción y recupera la compostura- ¿Qué te parece casarte hoy? Tengo tiempo ahora mismo, estoy en un buen lugar, hay un buen clima y casualmente nuestros amigos y familia están reunidos- afirma con tono serio pero estoy segura de que hay una sonrisa en su rostro

-me parece que hoy es un buen día, además no sé por qué pero estoy vestida para la ocasión, no sé, sería una lástima que no vieras lo fabulosa que luzco- le respondo en una sonrisa llena de lágrimas de emoción

-Es un trato entonces mi cielo… ahora te dejo porque ¿sabes? Llevo ya un tiempo planeando mi boda y ahora estoy a punto de casarme, dicen que la novia ya llegó y que luce espectacular, yo aún no la veo pero estoy seguro de que está hermosa…¿vienes acá para que pueda verla?

- si cariño… voy, espérame- digo convencida y ambos colgamos por fin el teléfono, volteo para secarme las lágrimas, un poco de maquillaje mancha mi mano,¿ dónde está Kurt? Lo necesito, debo de estar horrible…

* * *

><p><strong>Felicidades a todas las personas que siempre supieron que sería una boda Finchel… la verdad es que toda la fic estaba llena de pistas, desde el resumen y la imagen de mi perfil. Esto era algo que siempre quise escribir, es decir una boda con todos los detalles y ésta, se me hizo una forma muy linda de contarla… ahora que ya saben quiénes son los novios, están invitados a asistir a ella en el próximo capítulo. Espero comentarios. Saludos.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

-no tenías que decir que sí, esto es muy loco cariño… si tú no quieres, dilo, el auto está fuera podemos huir - dice mi padre en cuanto alzo la vista y los enfoco a él y a mi papi, ni siquiera recordaba que ellos venían tras de mí, les sonrío

-papá… claro que quise decir que sí… lo amo, lo amo más que a mi vida… aunque si, lo admito, esto me tiene muy, muy asustada…

-No tengas miedo cariño, a las personas extraordinarias les pasan cosas extraordinarias… tú eres mi niñita extraordinaria- me dice la voz dulce y melodiosa de Shelby, mi madre se aparece de pronto detrás mío y se acerca abrazándome por la cintura, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro

-Mami ¿tú también sabías?- le pregunto desconcertada

- sí linda, a Finn no se le escapó nada… así que yo solo estoy aquí para decirte que te amo mucho y que te apoyo en cualquier decisión…- dice muy seria con cara de duda

-ya lo decidí y estoy muy segura de que es él... siempre ha sido él-le confieso

-pues entonces solo te queda sonreír para completar ese atuendo ¡te ves hermosa bebé!- dice analizándome y conteniendo las lágrimas – así que ya que dijiste que sí, es mi deber darte personalmente esto…- asegura mientras me da una nueva caja, dentro hay una muy bella pulsera de oro blanco con zafiros incrustados

-era de tu abuela, me hubiera encantado que la conocieras, cómo sea mi madre querría que la tuvieras tú…-dice sacandola joya de la caja y pidiendo mi mano izquierda para colocarla

- gracias- le murmuro mientras la abrazo, ella pone la cajita vacía entre mis manos, la veo, claro que hay nota "es algo AZUL, zafiros que te recordarán lo afortunada que eres al pertenecer a una dinastía de mujeres guerreras y soñadoras" mi cabeza gira a mil por hora… claro, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul… Blaine suplicando, Quinn haciéndome pasar por la novia, Tina diciendo que soy la novia, y que debía tener todo lo que quisiera, Carole asegurándome que el pastel favorito de los novios es de fresa y chocolate, Kurt jurándome que me recordaría eternamente mis palabras de "yo si me casaría en una boda sorpresa", la reconciliación simple y natural con Finn… el simbolismo que todos depositaron en la boda… ¡Dios!, todos fueron tan cómplices… me siento agradecida, amada y suertuda, no cambiaría mi vida ni en un millón de años

-Rachel te odio… mira el desastre que le hiciste a un maquillaje tan perfecto- me regaña Kurt saliendo de una esquina ¿cuánta gente más hay escondida?

- yo te odio a ti, tú eres el peor ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Me engañaron…

-no hay tiempo de preguntas, el novio espera ansioso ¡chicas!- grita aplaudiendo y un par de maquillistas se aparece para retocarme, Kurt toma una caja, saca el velo y el tocado que cumplen la expectativa de ser perfectos

-te juré que no te haría ponértelos hasta el momento de tu boda- me dice Kurt sonriente y empieza a completar mi estilo de novia, en cuanto tengo todo puesto, se escapa a una mesa y empieza a escribir, en seguida se quita un prendedor de su solapa y lo pone en una cajita, me la entrega, leo la nota primero "es algo PRESTADO, que te recordará que antes de ser tu cuñado, la música nos hizo hermanos y que siempre, pase lo que pase te voy a querer…"

-¿así que tú eras el de las notitas?

-sí fui yo, pero las ideas… todas, todas son de Finn – me dice alzando los hombros y veo lo que hay dentro, un prendedor con la clave musical "sol", su madre se la regaló…

-Prestada- me amenaza mientras me ayuda a colocarlo, según él no se debe ver y lo pone por debajo del cinturón del vestido, me deja unos instantes y se asoma por la terraza

- ¡es hora!- suspira mientras me entrega un precioso y perfecto ramo de rosas blancas y rojas con lindos follajes envueltos en un listón rojo- ¡Vamos Shelby!- dice mientras toma de un brazo a mi madre y empiezan a caminar, veo a mis padres, los dos tienen unas lagrimitas

-¿segura mi niña?- pregunta ahora papi mientras coloca el velo sobre mi rostro

-nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida, le respondo colgándome a su brazo y espero a que mi padre me tome del otro lado…

Bajamos, estoy a una distancia muy pequeña de mamá y Kurt, se oyen los acordes de _canon de Pachelbel_ marcando mis pasos, llegamos al arco central y mamá se detiene a darme un último beso… Finn voltea y respira profundo, señal de que la angustia lo había hecho contener el aire

-¡llegaste!-suspira aliviado, le sonrío nerviosa

-cuídala- le piden mis papis al mismo tiempo

- siempre - responde Finn dando un rápido abrazo cariñoso a mis padres, mientras lo hace volteo a mi alrededor, hay lágrimas sobretodo en Carole, Shelby y en Tina pero lo que más predomina son las sonrisas y la emoción.

En cuanto mis padres se sientan Finn une su mano derecha sudorosa a mi mano izquierda temblorosa y caminamos dos pasos más, nos detenemos, voltea a verme… bueno, lo que puede ver porque el velo cumple muy bien su función

- estás hermosa- me susurra mientras me besa la mejilla y me sonrojo

- gracias- le respondo tímidamente pero sin poder contener la emoción mientras hecho un último vistazo, está empezando a obscurecer y se puede ver el esplendor de las antorchas y velas sobre el lago, todo luce maravilloso…

- el beso es hasta el final- tose un hombre sonriente y amable, lo observo, es el pastor de la iglesia que frecuentan los Hummel-Hudson, a su lado, el rabino James sonríe divertido… oh por Dios, tan en serio es esto, que tendremos una boda mixta, ante su ley y mi ley, hay un tercer hombre que no conozco, es el que toma la palabra

-bien, soy el Juez Carrington y estoy aquí representando a la Ley civil de Ohio y debo preguntar señor Hudson ¿está usted aquí por voluntad propia?

-sí-responde él sin un atisbo de duda

-y usted señorita Berry ¿está aquí por voluntad propia?

-sí-contesto con decisión porque aunque llegué con engaños es mi total voluntad estar justo aquí, justo ahora.

-bien, nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Finn Christopher Hudson y Rachel Barbra Berry. Dado que este es un matrimonio de tres leyes me gustaría pedirle al pastor Reynolds que tome la batuta en estos momentos- pide el juez y en esos momentos el pastor toma la palabra

-Muchas felicidades a los dos por haber dado este paso, por desear unir sus vidas en una época en la que casi nadie cree en las maravillas del matrimonio, este día agradecemos la bendición de tener a sus seres queridos como testigos de la autenticidad de su amor, pido a la señorita Mercedes Jones nos haga una lectura que preparó para esta ocasión- dice el hombre en tono solemne y vemos a nuestra despampanante amiga pasar al centro, lee un salmo en una biblia, no estoy segura de cuál pero es sobre una pareja que se une por fin ante Dios, al final entona un breve cántico que en su voz se oye glorioso.

Al terminar esta parte el rabino James pone entre sus manos una copa de vino y recita varias oraciones, el vino, en mi religión es una tradición y un símbolo de alegría, después de las plegarias nos la da a tomar y hace una nueva oración

El pastor Reynolds pide entonces las arras, Burt y Carole se las entregan mirándonos con orgullo y a su vez el pastor se las entrega a Finn, no estoy familiarizada con el ritual pero Finn me las entrega a mí y yo hago algo parecido a la promesa de siempre cuidar los bienes materiales en nuestro matrimonio.

El juez Carrington vuelve a tomar la palabra y lee algunas leyes del estado de Ohio para después pronunciar un discurso legislativo

-Siendo las 19:00 horas del día 25 de octubre, comparecen quienes acreditan ser Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry con el objeto de contraer matrimonio civil, hago constar que ambos cumplen con los estatutos legales incluyendo la nacionalidad y la soltería como estado civil y que no hay ningún impedimento para realizar esta unión- dice el hombre muy sabio y aturdida como he estado hasta ahora, es apenas cuando me permito pensar en ¿qué fue de Melisa?, en pocas palabras lo que acaba de decir el juez es que ambos somos solteros y ahora tengo un lapsus de tiempo perdido, si Finn no se casó ¿por qué tardó tanto tiempo en buscarme?

-hemos llegado a un momento cumbre, así que pregunto Rachel ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Finn?- me pregunta el juez sacándome de mi repentino rollo mental

-Sí-contesto firmemente, ya habrá tiempo después para resolver mis dudas

-Finn, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Rachel?

-sí -responde Finn

-Ahora pueden hacer el intercambio de los anillos dice el juez y Blaine y Kurt los presentan, el pastor Reynolds le pide a Finn que repita lo que él diga, él lo hace obedientemente

-Yo, Finn, te tomo a ti, Rachel, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida y más allá si eso es posible- dice mi hermoso Finn y unas lágrimas traicioneras salen de mis ojos, mientras el coloca un nuevo anillo por encima de mi viejo anillo de compromiso. En ese momento oigo la voz del rabino James que me pide hacer lo mismo, repetir lo que él diga y lo hago sílaba a sílaba

-Finn, he aquí, que estás comprometido a mí con este anillo, de acuerdo con la ley de Moisés e Israel- digo mientras coloco la joya en su mano y sé que este acto ante mis leyes nos oficializa como un matrimonio

El pastor Reynolds nos pide que nos tomemos de las manos y eleva una plegaria

- en nombre del poder que tengo al ser portavoz de nuestro Dios, los declaro marido y mujer- dice mientras una ovación se oye

- el rabino Jones lee un contrato matrimonial en arameo que significa nuestros deberes como esposos y nos pide y pide a mis padres y a los padres de Finn que lo firmemos, después de eso, me lo entrega en un hermoso papel de tonos ocres, es mi obligación como esposa cuidarlo y mantenerlo en un lugar visible de nuestra casa… donde quiera que eso vaya a ser… me emociono sé que este documento simboliza que tenemos ya la bendición que mis padres siempre quisieron para míy mi marido

-bueno, pues en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del Estado de Ohio, yo los declaro unidos en matrimonio. Felicidades- dice el buen juez, el rabino coloca una copa en el suelo y sé que es un momento emocionante para Finn porque desde que éramos novios adolescentes se preparaba para hacerlo bien… él toma fuerzas, la rompe al primer golpe y nuevos aplausos se escuchan, voltea hacia mí con orgullo y vuelve a tomar mis manos entre las suyas

Tanto el juez como el pastor nos piden firmar algunos documentos más y después de eso el pastor dice lo que tanto estaba esperando

- Finn puedes besar a tu esposa- entonces veo como el rostro de Finn se ilumina me suelta la mano, toma el velo por el borde y lo empieza a alzar lentamente, haciendo a mi corazón palpitar desenfrenadamente, logra colocarlo por encima de mi cabeza, me atrae hacia él y nuestros labios se encuentran cual imanes urgidos, esta vez hay aplausos escandalosos pero casi no los escucho, lo que oigo nítido y fuerte es el compás de nuestros corazones que estoy segura, a partir de ahora y para siempre mantendrán el mismo ritmo de alegría y felicidad.

Nuestras bocas se separan y Carole pega un brinco desde su lugar para contenernos a ambos en un enorme abrazo

-Gracias… gracias Rach por este enorme regalo…ahora estoy tranquila, él está en buenas manos- dice casi eufórica y en cuanto nos suelta nuevos abrazos caen, no puedo evitar compartir las lágrimas de mis padres y las risas burlonas de nuestros amigos, me deben muchas explicaciones, me muero por saber los detalles de cómo todos terminaron involucrados, así que espero pacientemente por respuestas…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que no haya quedado tan marciana la boda mixta, la verdad es que sí existen aunque yo nunca he ido a una, cuando tenía siete años fui a una judía y obviamente no recuerdo mucho pero sé lo simbólicas y especiales que son, así que espero no ofender a nadie, solo fue un acto imaginativo. Saludos.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Nos tomamos cientos de fotos con medio mundo, después todos van entrando poco a poco al lugar donde haremos la fiesta. Kurt nos pide que no entremos hasta que nos llame, entonces nos quedamos solos, nos volvemos a tomar de las manos, me acurruco contra su hombro y empezamos a caminar alrededor de nuestro espectacular lago iluminado con antorchas y velas, mi despampanante velo catedral va dejando una estela de luminosidad por donde pasamos.

-Estoy extrañado de verla tan callada, usted no ha dicho nada señora Hudson… - dice Finn interrumpiendo nuestro glorioso silencio, dedicándome una preciosa mirada de bobo enamorado

-No hay mucho qué decir ¿o sí señor Hudson? Todo lo que tenía que decir ya lo he dicho…

- exacto, ¡dijiste que sí!y ese "sí "significó todo porque al decirlo ya eres mía para siempre…- anuncia orgulloso besando mis anillos de casada

-sí, creo recordar vagamente que eso prometí- le digo con cara de fingido sufrimiento, ambos sonreímos y volvemos a entrar en un profundo silencio

- entonces…ya enserio nena… ¿cómo te sientes?-vuelve a interrumpir esta vez acariciando mi barbilla y con cara de preocupación

- no lo sé- le confieso

-nena…- me dice con ojos suplicantes mientras se sienta en una banca de maderos y me jala para que quede sentada en sus piernas, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y recargo mi cabeza en él; él me sostiene por la cintura, mi enorme y fabuloso vestido nos envuelve a los dos

- tienes que decirme algo porque me estás asustando-pide tierno

- no te asustes cariño- suspiro y empiezo a contarle- me siento…en shock… no… no tienes idea de cuántas veces soñé que me casaba contigo, porque en mis sueños, aunque no lograba ver tu rostro, sabía que eras tú … pero era eso, un sueño, siempre algo me despertaba antes de que lo confirmara pero ahora, después de nuestra maravillosa ceremonia, estoy angustiada porque creo que mi reloj o cualquier cosa va a sonar y voy a despertar del más hermoso de mis sueños,luego mi miedo se apaga porque estás aquí, puedo verte, sentirte, abrazarte, olerte… mis sueños no tienen olor ¡eres real! -digo bromeando, acurrucándome más a él- y entonces…

-¿entonces?- me pregunta miedoso

- entonces me regaño por ser tan boba, porque en lugar de disfrutar de mi fiesta, de mi día, de mi esposo…mi cabecita se llena de mil preguntas, Finn tengo mil preguntas…-digo angustiada y el medio sonríe iluminándose por completo

-pregunta entonces esposa… no me hubiera casado contigo si una de tus maravillosas virtudes no fuera la curiosidad, amo tu curiosidad-dice besándome y sonrío

-Melisa… para empezar-murmuro cuando me suelta

-no me casé con ella- dice con cara asustada

-creo que di por hecho eso cariño, cuando no te acusó de bígamo el señor juez…- le digo burlona- pero entonces ¿qué pasó?…

- pasó lo obvio… cancelamos la boda

-Finn, detalles- le pido golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro…

- detalles… bien… -dice entrecerrando los ojos para recordar -Tú estabas en casa de mi madre, pidiendo que no me casara y yo estaba furioso… muy furioso contigo por tirar las flores y ser tan necia-ríe- pero sobretodo estaba enfadado conmigo porque dentro de todo, tú eras la valiente que estaba ahí luchando por nuestro amor y yo el cobarde que creyó que Melisa podía sustituirte, cuando en realidad nunca habías salido de mi corazón

-ni tú del mío- le digo con orgullo besando la comisura de sus labios

-entonces yo no creía merecerte y no quería lastimar a Melisa y el único camino que quedaba era cumplir con mi palabra, pero entonces me pediste lo imposible, que volteara a verte y te dijera que no te amaba … y ahí fue cuando la realidad cayó sobre mis hombros, lo único que iba a hacer al cumplir con Melisa, era hacerla infeliz porque siempre, siempre, te amaría a ti … así que no pude voltear a verte… ya te lo dije, porque entonces hubiera querido quedarme contigo y no imaginaba a Melisa sola, esperando en el altar… ella no merecía eso cariño… así que decidí resolver ese asunto primero

- ohm… ahora que lo pienso… tal vez no fue el modo pero sí, definitivamente tenías que hacerlo, no te culpo, nadie merece quedarse plantado-analizo

-no, pero ella no se iba a quedar plantada, me iba a dejar plantado a mí…

-¿cómo?

-llegué a su casa, no había movimiento, todo parecía triste, su madre me abrió la puerta y no fue amable, su padre me quería asesinar y su hermano solo me indicó que Mel estaba en su recámara y que quería hablar conmigo, llegué y vi con alivio que no tenía su vestido de novia, me dijo que me estaba esperando pero no lloraba, ni nada, estaba tranquila, no sufría…

- bueno eso crees tú- lo reprendo sin saber por qué

- entonces me dijo que ella no iba a llegar a la boda, le pregunté por qué y ella que es muy lista…- la elogia y hago un puchero-no tan lista como tú - me dice Finn y le sonrió, él continúa - Me contó que por más que me quisiera no podía interponerse entre tú y yo… que ella ya sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ti, que sin darme cuenta yo muchas veces la había llamado con tu nombre y que sabía que mi orgullo y mis elogios hacia ti, no eran tan sencillos como los que se le tienen a una amiga

-Oh Finn, pobrecita - digo de pronto triste por la espantapájaros

- ella, en un principio creyó que con su amor, iba a ser suficiente, quería hacerme feliz y estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que le ofreciera porque creía que tú no me amabas y que lo nuestro era imposible… pero entonces te conoció y aún con tu súper talento de actriz de Broadway, no la engañaste, dice que desde la primera vez que nos vio juntos, en la estación de trenes, supo que ambos sentíamos lo mismo y que luego tú con tu actitud y con tus celos le confirmaste que también me amabas

-Waw y yo que creí que la espantapájaros era inmune a mis súper poderes…

-¿espantapájaros?

- sigue cariño, no te distraigas- le pido y el ríe divertido

-entonces me pidió que no fuera un imbécil, que te buscara y que no te dejara ir otra vez, porque según ella, muy pocas personas son tan afortunadas como para tener un gran amor correspondido y nosotros lo somos… somos afortunados- dice besando mi frente

- aww, me siento culpable, yo traté mal a la espantapájaros, pero al final demostró ser lista y tener un gran corazón… Con razón creíste estar enamorado de ella- suelto de pronto y sí estoy consciente de que se oyó como burla pero fue un comentario sincero…

-no era… no es mala persona Rach… aunque ella no eras tú, ella no era mi vida, ni la mujer que quería a mi lado por siempre…- dice mi Finn instalado en su tono cursi

-¿y porque no lo hiciste?- le reprocho- ¿por qué no me buscaste?

-No señora Hudson… puede usted culparme de todo menos de no buscarla… pregunta a Kurt, él fue testigo, claro que te busqué, saliendo de casa de Melisa encontré a mi hermano y me contó que te pusiste peor, que te pusiste a gritar y llorar en el jardín de mamá y me rogó, me suplicó y me ordenó que pensara bien las cosas y que dejara de lastimarte o él mismo me mataría muy lenta y dolorosamente. Entonces le conté lo que pasó y juntos regresamos a casa y ya no estabas ahí, Blaine dijo que saliste a toda velocidad en tu auto, fui a casa de tus padres y nadie abrió, marqué a tu número un millón de veces y no respondiste

- tenía el teléfono sin batería- me justifico alzando los hombros

-fui a cada casa de Lima… busqué debajo de cada piedra, pregunté en la estación si habías comprado algún boleto de regreso, pregunté a todos y cada uno de nuestros conocidos y nadie sabía nada de ti, parecía un pobre loco- dice melancólico y yo me burlo

-no te rías- me pide

-lo siento cariño, pero me parece divertido no haber sido la única loca que hizo dramas y ridículos enfrente de la gente…

- sí… y vaya que hice el ridículo, incluso, en mi búsqueda me metí a la recámara de Britt ante los gritos de su abuela, pensando que estabas ahí pero no… ¿dónde te habías metido?- me pregunta igualando mi risita burlona

- yo tampoco supe donde estuve… solo manejé hasta que la gasolina se acabó y llamé a mis padres, ellos fueron a buscarme, pasamos la noche en un hotel y al día siguiente me llevaron al aeropuerto y regresé a New York

- y allá hubiera corrido de no ser porque después de tanto buscarte, llegué derrotado a casa y mamá me dijo que alguien quería hablar conmigo

-¿alguien?

-un ejecutivo de la televisora que compró mi programa…

-Waw, ¡día emocionante!

- no tanto como el de hoy- sonríe y continúa-el señor que llegó a casa dijo que era urgente que presentara mi proyecto en las oficinas de Los Ángeles, le dije que no, mi prioridad eras tú pero entonces él dijo que el dueño de la televisora era el interesado y que si no lo veía en ese momento, podrían pasar años antes de poder volver a verlo…pensé en dejarlo ir… pero ¿y luego? Seguiría sintiéndome un frustrado fracasado que no te merecía porque nunca le llegaría a la altura de tu talento…

-hey no… nunca ha sido así… no pienses eso…con o sin programa tú eres el más maravilloso de los hombres que he conocido, si perdimos tiempo, fue únicamente por tontos-le aseguro besándolo y él me regala una sonrisa de orgullo

-aunque hoy lo sepa porque estás aquí a mi lado, sin condiciones, solo teniendo una fe inmensa en nuestro amor, por muchos años me sentí un fracasado, por eso no fui a buscarte antes, por eso me engañé y me conformé con Melisa…

- mi amor… tú no tienes porqué conformarte nunca, eres correspondido, el único hombre al que he amado y eso es por tu hermoso corazón, por tu nobleza, por tu inteligencia, por tu capacidad de amar, por lo atractivo que eres y nunca, nunca, así seas un vagabundo, nadie va a llegar a remplazarte en mi vida ¿lo entiendes?

- ahora sí, antes no, así que yo quería ser más para ti… pero también por mí, para demostrarme que yo podía hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera, lo hablé con mi familia, ellos me apoyaron, dijeron que debía ir a lo del trabajo, que debía dejar que el tiempo nos hiciera a ti y a mí tranquilizarnos para que cuando tú y yo habláramos, lo hiciéramos sin tantas culpas y con mucha más sinceridad, entonces creíamos que lo de Los Ángeles sería un par de días, una semana cuando mucho… pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido, el dueño de la televisora se enamoró del proyecto , firmé un contrato y empezaron mis citas con patrocinadores, productores, guionistas, dibujantes, actores… y estaba emocionado mientras trabajaba pero luego llegaba a casa y pensaba en ti, mandé a Kurt a hablar contigo para pedirte tiempo pero él dijo que no lo dejaste ni mencionar mi nombre

-no quería saber nada de ti, estaba tan dolida- le confieso abrazándolo aún más

-lo sé y estabas en tu derecho, cuando te negaste, supe que tenía que hacerlo yo mismo, tenía que decirte a la cara cuanto te necesitaba… pero el trabajo seguía acumulándose, Kurt me ayudaba mucho, ya sabes que él se mueve como pez en el agua con los diseños y los escenarios, pero un buen día él y Blaine pelearon y entonces Kurt corrió a esconderse a Londres y me quedé solo… con más trabajo, para ese entonces yo ya estaba más que atado, con nuevos contratos y con muchos compromisos y no podía abandonar nada… durante los pasados dos meses todo fue tortura, solo rogaba por las noches que siguieras pensando en mí, que me siguieras amando

- mi amor, a pesar de mi enojo, nunca te dejé de pensar, y a partir de ahora ya no tienes que rogar más, yo te seguiré amando siempre- le confieso tierna

-Gracias cielo…- me dice besándome con admiración y empezando a acariciarme de forma muy pasional y aunque me encanta, en este momento, la curiosidad gana, además estamos en un lugar público y de todas formas íbamos a tener que parar

- hey, sigue contándome, no te distraigas

-pero es que estás tan hermosa… amo como este vestido se ajusta a tu cuerpo- me dice seductor

-y te va a encantar más lo que se ajusta a mí debajo del vestido- contesto coqueta

-¿ a sí? ¿qué es? ¿qué hay debajo del vestido?- pregunta curioso mirando sin disimulo mi escote como si por ahí se quisiera colar a lo más profundo de mí

-no te lo diré, mejor sigue contándome- le pido burlona y él detiene su profunda mirada transformando su rostro a confundido- anda… cuéntame ¿cómo se te ocurrió lo de la boda?-insisto cariñosa

-en el trabajo aún no me daban la opción de ir a New York así que estaba viviendo en la casa de Kurt en Los Ángeles, entonces él se fue pero un buen día llegó con un montón de maletas y con Blaine cargándolas, - se burla- Kurt me presentó a Blaine como el nuevo señor Hummel y se presentó a sí mismo como el señor Anderson y yo no entendía hasta que me explicó que Blaine lo buscó y que después de la reconciliación, en un instante de locura habían ido a un pequeño pueblo Londinense y se habían casado

- oh por Dios esos dos… ¿están casados? Y yo… ¡yo no supe!… los voy a matar- digo enojada intentando levantarme de su regazo. Finn no me deja, sostiene fuerte mi cintura

- hey no… cálmate esposita asesina… no vas a matar a nadie… de hecho nadie supo de esa boda, hasta hoy, todos, menos la familia, ignoran que ellos son un matrimonio, Blaine dijo que lo hicieron porque el noviazgo ya no era para ellos, que era todo o nada, así que lo hablaron y simplemente lo hicieron, están esperando un momento especial para contarles a todos…

-par de tontos desconsiderados ¡los odio!- digo con mi cara refunfuñona

-hey, ya… no puedes odiarlos tanto, ellos fueron mis mayores cómplices, de hecho Blaine fue el que denotó la idea, me dijo que debería escaparme del trabajo por un día, ir a New York, robarte y llevarte por la fuerza a Las Vegas, obligarte a ser mi esposa… - me confiesa divertido

- ¡no te hubieras atrevido!- lo amenazo burlona

- si lo hubiera hecho… hubiera podido, pero no quise, ¿sabes por qué?- muevo mi cabeza negando- porque esta es la única boda que vas a tener en tu vida, después de esta no va a haber ninguna otra y quería que tuvieras todo lo que siempre habías soñado, para que cuando nuestros nietos te rodeen preguntándote nuestra historia, puedas contarles los detalles de éste día y ellos sepan que su abuelo hizo locuras de amor por su abuela…-confiesa serio y no sabe lo hinchado que tiene a mi corazón lleno de emoción y admiración

- te amo tanto… amo a mi Finn romántico- lo elogio tierna

-nena, por ti soy lo que sea… ¡hasta planeador de bodas!- rueda los ojos, como si aún le costara creerlo- después de ver la felicidad de Blaine y de Kurt, supe que eso era lo que quería para nosotros, lo decidí en 5 segundos, te iba a hacer mi esposa, pero no te iba a robar ni nos íbamos a casar a escondidas, íbamos a hacerlo bien, en una gran boda, tampoco nos imaginaba de novios otra vez y menos viviendo en la misma ciudad porque ya era un hecho que me mudaba a New York, no iba a soportar tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, era todo o nada… así confiando en que no te hubiera lastimado mucho y en que tu amor por mi seguía vivo, empecé a planear la boda de tus sueños y me di cuenta que me la contaste tantas veces, mientras fuimos novios, que era la boda de mis sueños también; me acordé de todos los preparativos que hicimos para la boda que no realizamos y recordé lo que en ese entonces querías pero que no pudimos tener por falta de dinero y todo fluyó…

-¿tuyos eran los 50 mil dólares?- pregunto sorprendida

- sí, eran parte del adelanto por mi programa

- y me los diste a mí, sin chistar

-no quería que te quedaras con ganas de nada, todo lo que quisieras, lo tenías que tener

- y todo lo tuve, pero lo compré en pocas cantidades, hoy hay muchas más mesas, flores, manteles, comida…- digo sorprendida

- todo lo que tú ibas eligiendo, yo hablaba por teléfono y aumentaba el pedido, cuando tú y yo nos fuimos anoche de aquí, los empleados de Burt, las amigas de Carole y las de Shelby duplicaron los arreglos que nosotros dejamos…

-waw todo un trabajo de inteligencia y ¿tú planeaste todos esos detalles?

-sí- me dice un poco avergonzado

-¡qué inteligente marido tengo!- lo alabo y devoro sus labios, él me corresponde abrazándome muy fuerte como si tuviera miedo de que le escapara

-todo para ti mi amor- me dice orgulloso- pero ¿qué hay debajo del vestido?- vuelve a preguntar devorándome con la mirada

- no seas curioso- regaño

-yo… quiero saber- se emberrincha un poquito

-no, mejor te cuento que tienes una mujercita muy ahorradora, porque no usé ni un centavo de lo que depositaste en mi cuenta para la boda

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunta atónito

-tus 50 mil aún siguen en el banco

-nuestros cincuenta mil siguen en el banco- aclara - pero ¿cómo?

- la tía abuela de Quinn nos prestó el lugar sin pagar nada

-Waw, Quinn no me contó ese detalle… ni yo pregunté- alza los hombros

- tu mamá pagó el servicio de banquete

- eso sí sabía, me contó algo…

-y su amiga nos regaló toda la comida porque es una de mis fans

-tampoco sabía eso- me dice sorprendido

-las flores, las pagué yo de mi propia cuenta porque eran mi regalo para Kurt y Blaine- confieso y él se burla- pero tampoco fue tanto- aclaro tierna

-la renta de las mesas y sillas fueron regalo de Quinn y Puck, Mercedes nos obsequió la música y las luces, las chicas las bebidas, Artie ha filmado y fotografiado casi todo…-Finn hace su propio recuento

- Waw, boda de ensueño gratis- digo divertida

- se nota que les urgía vernos casados, todos esperaban esta boda - responde Finn con la misma cara de diversión

- hasta Kurt, estoy segura de que planeó este vestido durante años, porque también estoy segura de que él siempre supo que terminaríamos así… espera, él me regaló el vestido pero…los zapatos… él dijo que eran regalo del novio ¿los compraste tú?

- sí lo hice- se enorgullece- Kurt los vio en un aparador, antes de que saliéramos de Los ángeles para venir a la boda, pero luego él mismo se negó porque le parecieron caros. Yo simplemente entré y los compré pero ¿sabes? no los compré con el dinero de mi nuevo empleo, lo hice con mi vieja cuenta donde está mi salario y ahorros de maestro y me sentí orgulloso porque sé que aún si el programa es un fracaso, podré vivir y trabajar para darte lo que mereces

-no seas tontito… no será un fracaso y tú siempre me das lo que merezco… ¡te amo tanto!- le cuento al oído mientras el devora mi cuello en un dulce beso que para de repente

-¿qué hay debajo del vestido?- pregunta por tercera vez

-no seas tonto y vuelve a besarme- le ordeno con voz seductora y él obedece

- hey ¡basta ustedes dos!… vayan a un hotel y consigan un cuarto… esperen ¡no!… si se van, van a arruinar mi boda…- anuncia un enfadado Kurt y quiero que se vaya, aún me faltan saber detalles

-creí que era nuestra boda, mía y de Rach, no la tuya- reclama Finn soltando su agarre de mi cintura y suspiro resignada mientras un poco tambaleante me pongo de pie y acomodo mi largo vuelo del vestido

-pues sí es suya… pero perfectamente hubiera podido ser mía- suspira mi cuñado

- sí… hubiera, hubiera podido ser tan linda y perfecta como la nuestra… pero no… el señor Hummel tenía que ir a casarse en quién sabe qué rincón Londinense, SIN su mejor amiga… - le reprocho y Kurt se queda sin aliento

-¿le dijiste?- le reclama a Finn

- es de la familia ahora, yo no tengo secretos con mi esposa - le responde Finn alzando los hombros

- me siento demasiado contenta por ti- le confieso a Kurt bajando su mal humor- te mereces ser feliz y más le vale a Blaine hacerte feliz porque si no… lo voy a matar muy lenta y dolorosamente- le digo en una sonrisita y él me abraza

-¿oíste Finn? Porque lo mismo te voy a hacer a ti si lastimas a mi princesa…-amenaza

- si hermano ya me lo dijiste una vez y me quedó claro… ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Fue… algo complicado acomodar a tanta gente en las mesas- explica Kurt y lo entiendo, entre los invitados vi a muchos compañeros de NYADA, a los socios y amigos de mis padres… mucha gente que no estaba contemplada en la mini- boda que tenía planeada cuando creí que yo era la organizadora

- pero ¿todo está en orden ahora?- pregunta Finn preocupado

- sí… Carole y Shelby lo solucionaron porque yo me puse de nervios… pero basta ya de hablar de eso, no se preocupen… hoy es su día, es su tiempo… y todos los esperan, así que pueden entrar- dice alejándose de nuevo

-¿lista señora Hudson?- me pregunta Finn tomando mi mano

-nací lista señor Hudson- digo siendo decidida y doy el primer paso, rodeamos el lago, volvemos a pasar por el arco del muelle y caminamos de regreso el pasillo de flores que anoche acomodé tirada en el frío pasto, llegamos a la entrada de la terraza... por Dios, aprendí a amar cada centímetro de este lugar, tanto que va a ser muy difícil de olvidar

- Tengo el honor de presentar, al señor y la señora Hudson- dice la voz de Sam.

Entramos al salón somos recibidos por luces que nos enfocan y por miles de pétalos de rosas rojas que caen del techo, emocionada escondo mi rostro en el torso de Finn, llegamos al centro y las luces se apagan, un reflector nos enfoca y las notas de _Faithfully _de Journey nos envuelven… empezamos a mecernos intentando bailar al ritmo de las notas, mi vestido parece flotar, elevándonos a mi esposo y a mí por alturas inimaginables, todo se nubla ante mis ojos excepto el bello y feliz rostro de mi marido, él empieza a cantar, solo para mi… yo canto solo para él, de pronto me siento la mujer más hermosa y amada de la tierra, la perfección existe y al fin la conozco. Al terminar la melodía nos volvemos a besar y miles de aplausos nos traen a la realidad pero al mismo tiempo nos alientan a prolongarlo durante largos minutos.


	14. Chapter 14

Después del baile, Kurt nos ayuda a llegar a la mesa central y nuestros padres ya nos esperan, hay nuevos abrazos, todos nos acomodamos, los meseros empiezan a servir la cena, es deliciosa y a pesar de los nervios puedo comerla porque en todo el día no había probado bocado y hasta ahora lo noto, Finn nos confiesa que tampoco comió nada y devora el cordero en salsa de ciruela que su madre pidió para él, en un instante de distracción de mi esposo, mis padres preguntan si estoy feliz y dejo que la sonrisa boba pegada a mis labios les conteste por sí misma. Es decir, éste es mi sueño hecho realidad, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Terminamos la cena, vuelven a llenar nuestras copas, ésta vez con el vino californiano que trajeron Britt y Santana, entonces Sam instalado en su papel de maestro de ceremonias, anuncia que el padrino dará un discurso… no tengo idea de a quién eligió Finn y me emociono al ver el orgullo con que Puck, su mejor amigo se pone de pie.

Él cuenta muchos detalles indiscretos de nuestro noviazgo adolescente y nos avergüenza pero se reivindica cuando agradece que al fin estemos juntos porque eso, según él, le da un equilibrio al mundo, termina haciendo un brindis por nosotros y nos regala un enorme abrazo, en cuanto llega a mí me pide que cuide a su amigo… es chistoso, hasta ahora todos le habían pedido a Finn que cuidara de mí, me alegra que alguien me pida lo mismo, entonces se lo prometo, nada ni nadie lastimará a mi esposo mientras yo esté a su lado.

Sam ahora anuncia a la madrina y realmente quiero saber quién es porque yo no elegí a nadie…

-elige a alguien- me dice Finn al oído, ¡maldición! no eligieron a nadie por mí, volteo a ver a Kurt y él me dice con la cabeza que no y me enseña sus manos temblorosas, pobre, está muy nervioso, sospecho que desde que Finn y yo nos transformamos de organizadores a protagonistas de boda, todo el peso de la organización recayó en él… las vueltas que da la vida, entonces lo recuerdo, cuando fuimos por las flores, Tina me dio un discurso hermoso sobre el porqué los novios debían casarse, me conmovió sin saber que se refería a nosotros, incluso se lo dije" tú deberías de dar el discurso para los novios" así que la busco con la mirada y la llamo, ella de momento me dice que no asustada pero Mike la besa dándole valor y ella se para decidida, toma el micrófono y repite, ésta vez en público lo de la simbología que representamos entre nuestro grupo de amistad, dice que nuestra boda cierra un círculo, que nos merecemos toda la felicidad y en su brindis agradece que el destino nos haya conjuntado en un salón de club Glee porque gracias a eso todos pertenecemos a una hermosa familia, nos abraza mientras nos ruega que seamos felices por siempre.

Una música de ambiente, puesta por Sam empieza a sonar y mi esposo y yo vamos a cada una de las mesas, agradeciendo en persona la presencia de cada uno de los invitados, presento a Finn con varios compañeros y maestros de NYADA y él me presenta a sus amigos de Universidad, también soy presentada ante mucha familia de Finn (ahora también mía), que no conocía, al final los saludos son agotadores y terminamos descansando en la mesa de nuestros amigos, donde nos permitimos relajarnos y tomar una copa sin presiones…

- Por Finchel- dice Mercedes volviendo a alzar su copa y suspira aliviada- Gracias al cielo que aceptaste niña… nos tenías con el alma en un hilo veíamos sufrir al pobre de Finn y decíamos Rachel va a decir que no…

- yo no… bueno Finn y yo parecíamos ser los únicos en creer en ti Rach…- dice Britt emocionada jugando con el vuelo de mi vestido

-Gracias Britt yo también, siempre he tenido una fe inquebrantable en ti- le digo orgullosa y la abrazo

-yo también lo creía… que dirías que sí, pero anoche nos asustaste, lo trataste tan indiferente, como si fuera un extraño- me regaña Tina y Finn pone cara de víctima

-nunca planeamos que te portarías tan renuente conmigo, el plan era acercarme a ti en los preparativos, volver a ser tu amigo, encontrar rápido el hilito de amor que estaba seguro guardabas para mí… pero fue más difícil, anoche te vi tan distante de mí que creí que mis planes se venían abajo… pero entonces dijiste que me amabas- dice Finn emocionado

-te amo… te amo… -le confirmo

-bonita forma de amar, tenías cara de querer aventarlo al lago- exagera Santana confirmando mis sospechas de que mientras Finn y yo arreglábamos el muelle, todos nos observaban, así que me defiendo

- Hey, yo tenía que alejarlo, para mí Finn era un hombre casado… yo nunca supe que su otra boda se había cancelado

-entonces a parte de todo ¿no sabías que la boda con Melisa se había cancelado? Guaw eso explica mucho- anota Quinn- Es decir yo no estaba de acuerdo en todo esto Rach, sin embargo no me quedó de otra más que apoyar porque todos estaban emocionados, aun así, quise advertirte…- dice mirándome directamente- te lo dije, tú eres la novia… y no reaccionaste, yo confiaba en tu inteligencia, supuse que dirías algo, tratarías de investigar… pero solo me miraste con cara de inocencia , ahora entiendo no tenías manera de sospechar ¿ cómo ibas a imaginar que en realidad era tu boda si no sabías que Finn no se había casado?

-exacto- apoyo a Quinn

-Bruja traicionera – dice Kurt mirando feo a mi rubia amiga

-no sé de qué te extrañas, no es la primera vez que traiciono a Finn- dice mirándolo y todos reímos - además no me vas a hacer sentir mal yo pensaba en Rach… nadie parecía pensar en cómo se sentiría ella… esto es… fue muy loco, una verdadera prueba de amor a ciegas… yo aún no me creo que hayas aceptado- me dice sincera mirándome

-Aceptó porque lo ama, deberías de creer más en la palabra amor-regaña Kurt

- pues lo hago, sigo diciendo que esto es increíble y raro pero le da otro nivel a las relaciones sentimentales… yo dije que si esta boda salía adelante cualquier cosa podía pasar- dice viendo coqueta a Puck y recuerdo que ella me dijo que si esta boda salía bien, iba a considerar seriamente la suya, sonrío… sí, eso quiero, otro matrimonio, ya serían tres dentro del club Glee…

-pues aun así, me parece horrible que hayas tratado de echar todo abajo- opina Kurt

- Kurt, no hagas tanto drama, yo también se lo dije a Rach… aunque lo mío fue sin querer… le dije que era la novia y que debía tener todo lo que quisiera y dije que Finn era el protagonista de la boda…- se sonroja Tina

-o sea que sigo sin ser bueno para identificar a mis actores principales- se reprocha Finn en tono de fingida ofensa

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunto

- de que todo estaba fríamente calculado... después de que decidí que haría la boda, hice llamados urgentes a nuestros amigos…

- eso fue hace una semana- aclara Mike atónito

- sí- confirma Finn emocionado

-Waw- digo sorprendida-pues todo es perfecto, me encanta todo… no parece plan de una semana

- me alegra que te guste aunque todo lo escogiste tú, yo lo único que planee fueron los detalles para la sorpresa, hice guiones… como si fuera mi programa de televisión planeé quienes serían mis actores principales y hablé con todos nuestros invitados, con Shelby y con tus padres que no estaban para nada de acuerdo pero que aun así me apoyaron…

- si hermano, convenciste a tus suegros, eso fue increíble- lo halaga Puck

- lo fue, pero fue aún más increíble enterarme de que Rach no sabía que la boda con Melisa se había cancelado, yo creí que tus padres ya te habían dicho, pero ellos dijeron que no hablaban contigo de mí y entonces la emoción creció porque supe que mi boda sorpresa tenía buenas bases, tú no sabías que yo seguía siendo hombre libre y no sospecharías nunca…planee las llamadas en la madrugada de Blaine a tu teléfono para que creyeras que él seguía en Londres cuando estaba en Los ángeles, conmigo, planee que solo Blaine, Quinn, Tina y mi madre hablaran contigo en los preparativos, porque según yo eran los más discretos pero ya veo que no…- reprocha mi esposo viendo a Quinn y a Tina

-pues solo con Blaine no hubo titubeos- anoto intentando recordar- porque hasta tu mami se puso de necia jurándome que el pastel favorito de los novios era el de fresa con chocolate y todo mundo sabe que ese es el nuestro- le digo a mi Finn y él agradece a Blaine quien usa su pose de ser guapamente engreído y superior

-pues no te creas mucho cariño, porque ahora que recuerdo… no fue Blaine quién le pidió a tus padres que trajeran al rabino enfrente de ti- anota Kurt mirándolo feo

-eso es cierto-anoto burlona-lo dijiste aunque ni le entendí- confieso triste de mi poco inteligencia

-para el caso, el único que no cometió errores fui yo, yo quería hacer todo lo que hizo Blaine pero según mi hermano yo era poco apto, a la primera llamada te iba a soltar todo pero no fue así yo estuve perfecto- se vanagloria mi cuñado

-ajam- se empiezan a oír quejas y murmuraciones

-¿qué?¿En qué fallé?-pregunta ofendido

-vestidos- tose Tina despectiva

-pero ese no fue un error ante Rachel, ella ni siquiera sabía que ustedes también se vestirían de novia

-no entiendo, para mí lo de los vestidos fue mágico… que se les haya ocurrido vestirse todas de novia fue… magistral no entiendo lo del error- digo confundida

- pues fue plan de Finn, como todo, pero el plan original era que todas nos vistiéramos de novia desde ayer para que hoy tuvieras toda la mañana para alistarte, pero Kurt estaba tan ocupado cuidando tu vestido que olvidó los nuestros, por eso llegamos tan tarde a tu casa- cuenta Mercedes

-estábamos a punto del colapso, Finn estaba seguro de que si tú no nos veías vestidas, no te ibas a querer poner tu vestido- anota Tina

-exacto, culpas a Quinn y tú estuviste también a punto de regarla porcelana- anota Santana

-ok, no voy a aceptar insultos- dice Kurt ofendido

-Hey no peleen, me ven a mi frustrado ¿a Rach? No verdad, todo salió bien y eso fue gracias a ustedes porque son la familia más increíble que ella y yo pudimos tener, no cualquiera escucha al loco de su amigo pedirles favores para hacer una boda sorpresa y le ayuda a organizarla en una semana, ustedes lo hicieron y no hicieron preguntas simplemente lo hicieron y sé que es porque ustedes también nos aman y querían nuestra felicidad- suspira Finn aliviado y todos le dedican sonrisas y palmaditas mientras yo lo veo orgullosa

-tienes razón Finn, no cualquiera hace esto…-dice Santana sincera, señalando nuestro alrededor- ¡tienen una maravillosa boda! Y eso fue porque tuviste unos excelentes cómplices, somos geniales

-aunque… siendo sinceros creo que la mejor, la más auténtica y discreta, fue Rach… ella no sospechaba que era su boda pero me apoyó sin condiciones, dio todo de sí cuando creía que era la mía- cuenta Blaine tomándome de la mano- y ella fue la única que no cometió errores, ni dudó, para el caso, Finn amigo, con ella no te equivocaste, elegiste a tu actriz principal de este show y fue perfecta

-es perfecta- aclara Finn besándome

-más te vale que pienses eso porque vas a cargar conmigo toda tu vida- bromeo con Finn en cuánto nos separamos

-pero ¿qué hay debajo del vestido?-pregunta el muy bobo de mi esposo

-Finn basta- regaño entre dientes mientras todos ríen y disimulando se distraen en nuevas pláticas en la mesa

-nena, tienes que entender que conozco todo lo de la boda, menos eso y me gana la curiosidad- dice Finn en mi oído

-oh, Por Dios Finn ¿eso quiere decir que ya habías visto mi vestido?-pregunto en un puchero

-un poquito, Kurt me obligó a traerlo en mis piernas durante el vuelo para que no se maltratara… pero solo vi pedacitos- me confiesa con cara de niño regañado

-pero eso da mala suerte ¿no?-pregunto volteando a ver a Kurt

-¡no!- contesta mi cuñado atento-da mala suerte si te ve vestida de novia antes de la ceremonia… pero te vio hasta hace unas horas y es obvio que por más tela que haya visto antes, nada lo preparó para la maravilla de verte lucir el vestido completo

- eso es cierto… tú eres la hermosa, tú haces sensacional cualquier vestido… como estoy seguro de que haces divino lo que sea que estés usando debajo de él- insiste y Kurt solo ríe

- deja de hablar de eso- regaño ésta vez molesta porque creé mucha expectativa respecto a mi atuendo de noche de bodas y espero no decepcionarlo…

-Hey ya… escuchen todos.-interrumpe Sam golpeando una copa- quiero hacer un brindis porque no importa cuánto tiempo tardó… lo importante es que ya tenemos ¡la primer boda oficial del club Glee!- grita Sam emocionado y todos correspondemos su emoción con gritos y algarabía

-segunda- dice Kurt muy bajito, creo que solo yo lo oí

-¿cómo?- pregunta Britt aclarándome que no lo aluciné, si lo dijo

-Blaine y yo nos casamos hace tres semanas… en Londres… fue perfecto… tan perfecto como esto- dice conmocionado y Blaine lo abraza y todos los felicitan yo suspiro emocionada y vuelvo a alzar mi copa

-Por Kurt y Blaine la primera boda, por nosotros, la segunda- digo olvidando mi molestia y tomando con mi mano libre la de mi marido- y por la tercera y por la cuarta y si quieren por la quinta y la sexta… ¿les conté lo lindas que se ven las chicas vestidas de novias?- digo bromeando a todos pero específicamente viendo a Mike y a Puck, ellos solo sonríen y todos volvemos a alzar nuestras copas en nuestro muy privado brindis de desadaptados lucers.

Bailamos, todos juntos, con nuestra familia y demás amigos, al cabo de un rato partimos nuestro delicioso pastel, después mamá me pide que aviente el ramo y como preludio de un destino irrevocable, cae en las manos de Quinn.

La pista de baile nos vuelve a albergar. Después de bailar con todos los seres importantes de mi vida, vuelvo a los brazos de Finn, estamos felices pero al cabo de unas piezas más, en medio de una balada Finn bosteza…. Lo entiendo, éste día fue maravilloso pero agotador….

-Hora de fugarnos para que mires lo que hay debajo del vestido- susurro motivándolo, mientras él se ilumina

-vámonos- dice discreto y travieso mientras me conduce en medio de todos, que distraídos en sus propios bailes ni siquiera nos notan, me conduce a la cocina y los meseros nos miran alegres, subimos interminables escalones y llegamos a un ático

Se cuela la luz de la Luna reflejándose en una preciosa cama con mantas blancas, el suelo está rodeado de muchos arreglos de rosas rojas y de tenues velas aromáticas que iluminan el lugar

-¿más sorpresas señor Hudson?-pregunto queriendo llorar ante la perfección de…. Todo

-y esto lo hice yo solito- dice orgulloso

-no se te escapó nada ¿cierto? Todo lo tienes perfectamente planeado...-digo emocionada mientras empiezo a quitarme la tiara y los broches

-bueno… no todo… solo los detalles la boda, me faltan cosas importantes, no tendremos luna de miel, pero prometo que en vacaciones de Navidad te llevaré a dónde tú quieras

-venir a casa estará bien- le digo en tono conciliador para que no se estrese

-aún no sé dónde vamos a vivir… no tengo una casa para ti en New York pero con el adelanto del programa podemos buscar algo- dice angustiado mientras se quita su corbata

-Hey tranquilo… tengo un apartamento- digo zafando mis zapatos

-pero es muy pequeño- dice quitando su saco

-pues sí, pero es perfecto para nosotros- digo dándome la vuelta y conteniendo mi cabello hacia adelante para que empiece a bajar mi cierre

-no voy a caber – empieza con la labor de bajarlo

-claro que sí, en realidad eres enorme… pero no tanto – anuncio tratando de hacerme más pequeña, porque parece que el cierre se atoró

- ni tú vas a caber ahí- confiesa mientras por fin deja el cierre llega a mi cintura

-¿Por qué no cabría? es mi casa- lo enfrento sin bajarme por completo el vestido mientras él empieza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa

-porque… bueno tarde o temprano te vas a enterar…-dice nervioso- los invitados empezaron a preguntar y entonces Kurt, Blaine, Shelby yo hicimos una lista de regalos de boda en una tienda comercial, ellos preguntaron que a dónde debían enviar todo, usamos tu dirección para que enviaran todo… y lo hicieron, tu portera le prestó a Kurt la llave para que metieran todo pero ahora parece una bodega… hay dos refris, dos hornos, como seis sillones… casi diez sillas y con la cama que ya tenías ahora son tres y eso por hablar de las cosas grandes, aparte aún hay un montón de regalos sin abrir…el punto es que no hay espacio… fui allí ayer para verlo con mis propios ojos, ni tú ni yo cabemos allí- dice haciendo un recuento rápido y vergonzoso de su travesura no planeada y suelto la carcajada viva mientras mi vestido cae a mis pies

-Waw… hermosa – dice y se queda sin habla mientras me ve… no necesita decir mucho, en sus ojos brillosos y en su boca abierta veo que no lo decepcioné… bueno en realidad no lo decepcionó Kurt, Finn está fascinado con la lencería que mi cuñado eligió aunque me doy mérito, sin mi cuerpo, esto solo sería tela. Camina muy lento hacia mí y cuando está a punto de abrazarme se detiene y me derrite con su mirada

-así que así se siente – dice mientras deja su torso libre de la camisa

-¿así se siente qué?

-estar casado

-¿cómo se siente?- pregunto mientras seductora acomodo mi cabello al frente

-como que no me importa no tener casa o hablar contigo de boberías mientras nos desnudamos en lugar de solo aventarnos cual amantes impacientes y sedientos, el uno al otro… no importa… porque lo único importante es que al final del día voy a tener la seguridad y la paz de poder mirarte así de hermosa y voy a poder tenerte y verte al despertar… eso no tiene precio… y es tan sublime que me casaría contigo una…y otra, y otra vez si eso me asegurara que nunca más me volverás a faltar- dice cariñoso dejando que nuestros cuerpos por fin se encuentren en un abrazo urgente, nos besamos necesitándonos y de pronto noto que nos balanceamos un poco, semidesnudos, en una danza sublime con la música que aún se cuela de nuestra fiesta

-Supongo que sí… así se siente -susurro seductora y mimosa mientras beso su cuello- dentro de unos años todo se volverá rutina, hablaremos de nuestros trabajos, de dinero… hipotecas… los niños…colegiaturas…

-¡niños!-dice Finn emocionado besando mi frente

-sí muchos- le pido ilusionada

-muchos- me confirma con igual ilusión

- pero a pesar de ellos y sus múltiples cuidados y complicaciones, lo único importante es que tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos, ya no hay un mañana separados porque así lo quiso el destino, ésta boda fue anunciada por el verdadero amor que nació años atrás y que no pudo ser destruido ni por el tiempo…. ya no es solo un sueño, estamos lejos de la neblina cariño, es hora de vivir nuestra hermosa y despejada realidad- digo mientras, al fin, con paciencia y pasión, las últimas prendas empiezan a salir de nuestros cuerpos.

**Fin**


	15. Chapter 15

EPÍLOGO

-¡feliz aniversario señora dormilona!- saluda y me da un beso

-¡feliz aniversario señor insoportable!- le respondo en un puchero

-¿insoportable?- se ofende

-no puedes despertarme a las 6 de la mañana… ese fue el único detalle que odié cuando planeaste nuestra boda, hiciste que me despertara de madrugada todos los días… por eso me veía horrible en las fotos-reclamo

- ¿de qué hablas? estabas hermosa, nadie te superaba esa noche… aunque probablemente, hoy en día te superas a ti misma -asegura

-¿tú crees?-pregunto

-yo estoy seguro… cada día estás más bonita, así que anda, levántate-anima

-no quiero, estaba soñando muy bonito-confieso

- ¿con qué soñabas?-pregunta

-con un bebé en mis brazos -me ilusiono

-oh…oh…-se preocupa

-¿no te gustaría?- dudo

-supongo que sí… pero eso no está en nuestras manos cariño- asegura

-pero si está en mis sueños… gracias a mis poderes psíquicos, se hace realidad- le recuerdo

-puede que sí, pero nos toca esperar- informa

-¡pues sí!- me resigno volviendo a abrazar mi almohada

-¿no piensas levantarte?-critica

-ya te dije que aún no me acostumbro a levantarme tan temprano, es muy poco tiempo el que he pasado contigo como para estar acostumbrada a tu horario de madrugador -rezongo

-pero… si desde que nos casamos tuviste que levantarte temprano, porque yo iba al trabajo desde que aparecía el sol hasta que casi salía de nuevo y tú no me dejabas marchar sin dejarme admirar tu hermosa sonrisa, luego con los niños ni siquiera nos recuerdo durmiendo…-rememora

-aun así… es muy duro despertar temprano, yo soy noctámbula, no diurna ni mucho menos madrugadora-analizo

-pero hay mucho que hacer, hoy es la boda…-me recuerda

-lo sé- digo en un suspiro y en cinco segundos estoy de pie, me baño y me visto.

Finn y yo, llegamos antes a la Mansión de los rosales, sigue perteneciendo a la familia de Quinn y nada ha cambiado ahí, las velas flotan, las flores adornan cada rincón, espero la ceremonia tomada de la mano de mi marido mientras contemplamos el atardecer. Todo es igual y a la vez tan distinto, nos faltan presencias pero nos sobran las memorias, familia se ha ido pero mucha ha llegado… Todo es como debe ser y la ceremonia se pasa volando, vamos a la terraza para hacer el brindis…

-por los abuelos, por regalarnos y planear esta magnífica boda para nosotros en su propio 50 aniversario de bodas- dice mi querido nieto tomando de la mano a la nueva señora Hudson-y porque tengo un anuncio para ustedes- dice abrazándonos -van a ser bisabuelos- anuncia aún más emocionado

-te lo dije…bebé en mis brazos- presumo mientras abrazo a Finn

-no sé de qué me sorprendo, con tus sueños predijiste muchas bodas y a cada uno de nuestros bebés y a tus nietos… pero ¿el de tu bisnieto? Tus poderes están creciendo… señora Hudson ¿podrías soñarnos otros 50 años más juntos?

-no podría amor, 50 años más son muy pocos, además ya nos soñé juntos una eternidad…

-pues vamos por una eternidad- afirma muy seguro mientras me besa.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! sorpresa!, les subí los tres últimos capítulos porque voy a estar muy ocupada en los siguientes días y no quería que se quedaran con la incógnita. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, como ya dije desde el primer capítulo, "Una boda anunciada" va dedicada a Finchelfan16 y estoy contenta porque leí todos sus comentarios y sé que le gustó, eso me hace muy feliz, aún le debo "Caminos cruzados" pero realmente no ha habido mucho tiempo para escribir y la usb de plano ya no la encontré, espero hacerme pronto de tiempo para escribir el final de nuevo.<p>

Me despido de ustedes, espero que sea por una corta temporada, es decir, ya no tengo más fics Finchel terminadas pero mi cabecita tiene muchas historias cursis en mente, si no las subo es porque me va a dar mucha pena empezar otra sin la certeza de concluirla, así que si llego a completar una, por aquí estaré dando lata.

**Cory: sigo extrañándote y sintiendo tu ausencia, ahora tal vez con más intensidad, sabiduría y entendimiento. Gracias por mi amado Finn**

**Lea: Decir que te admiro es muy poquito, para mí eres una guerrera que ha sabido levantarse de la obscuridad con la suficiente inteligencia y el corazón abierto para volver a amar. Gracias por mi preciosa Rachel.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A ti mi pequeño ángel… sea donde quiera que fueres, te ama mami.<em>**


End file.
